OLEANDER
by Naya Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun yang berandal dan Sungmin yang tidak boleh terlalu bahagia. akankah kebersamaan mereka menjadi saling menyempurnakan, atau justru memperburuk keadaan? / KyuMin / boyslove
1. Chapter 1

_Oleander, adalah tumbuhan paling beracun yang pernah ada. Dapat membunuhmu dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan merasakan kematian menghampirimu jika racun itu sudah menyatu dengan darahmu. Namun kau tahu, ada racun yang lebih tak kentara dari itu, menyamar sebagai sesuatu yang indah lalu membunuh dalam satu sentakan nafas. Ini mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sebagian kecil, sangat kecil dari umat manusia._  
_Kau bisa menyebutnya… cinta._

OLEANDER

A KyuMin boyslove story

By

Naya Cho

**warning: boyXboy, angst, no BASHING**

===OLEANDER===

_Sakit…_  
_Menyakitkan._  
_Cinta itu ternyata begitu menyakitkan, neomu apheuda… seperti ini…_

_Hatiku nyeri. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain sakit, dan kerinduanku padamu, Cho Kyuhyun…_

…=OLEANDER=…

Pria berkepala botak dengan kacamata tebal bertengger dihidungnya itu hanya terdiam kikuk menyaksikan Sungmin sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang telah ia terangkan sejak dua jam yang lalu hingga mulutnya nyaris berbuih oleh rumus-rumus pelik fisika, terbukti dengan sikap Sungmin yang tak merespon saat ia mengajukan soal. Namja manis itu sibuk memainkan boneka kelinci favoritnya, menarik-narik telinga kelinci pink yang bahkan tak lebih menggemaskan dari dirinya itu, atau sekedar menyundul hidung sikelinci dengan telunjuknya. Bibir plumnya yang sedikit pucat sesekali bergumam kecil, tak jelas, tak dapat ditangkap, entahlah… hanya ia dan kelinci kecil yang tahu.  
Mata yang redup dan kuap lebar yang ia lontarkan kemudian seperti sebuah justifikasi bahwa ia sudah sangat bosan.  
"Jeosonghamnida [maaf] Seongmin-ssi, apa kau lelah?"  
Kali ini seorang pria dengan rambut hitam lebat dipotong pendek, memakai jas formal dengan dasi kupu-kupu segera menghampiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin.  
Perlakuan itu sontak membuat Sungmin terjingkat dari lamunannya. Sesaat bolamatanya refleks membulat menampakkan keterkejutan, lalu sembari mengusap tengkuk, ia tersenyum janggal.  
"anio, manager Kang. Euunggg,,,sosaengnim! Jeosonghamnida…apa bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?" ujarnya sopan.  
Sang guru pribadi hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil melirik manager Kang takut-takut. Kesalahan kecilbisa membuatnya dipecat seperti guru-guru sebelumnya, sementara gaji yang ditawarkan seminggu saja bisa membuatmu puasa kerja, hanya makan dan tidur sebulan berikutnya.  
Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Lee owner dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea, SENDBILL.  
Dan Sungmin sebagai putra satu-satunya (lupakan Sungjin *plak), begitu dijaga layaknya sebongkah kristal biru sapphire yang sangat sangat berharga.  
"kau sudah lelah, tuan. Sebaiknya istirahat."  
Manager Kang mencuri jawab, tangannya terulur dan ditekuk seirama tubuhnya, menyilakan Sungmin untuk mengikuti.  
Lee Sung Min, anak penurut itu, hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sementara berjalan mengiringi langkah lebar manager Kang. Ia tidak ingin membantah, tak pernah. Orang tuanya tak pernah mendidiknya menjadi anak manja meski kekayaan mereka begitu berlimpah. Bahkan ia tak ingin untuk sekedar merepotkan pembantunya, jika ia bisa tentu ia akan langsung mengerjakannya sendiri, hal yang sebenarnya dilarang keras oleh manager Kang. Tentu saja, lebih dari 20 tahun mengabdi untuk keluarga Lee, ia hapal benar bagaimana Sungmin. Seperti sayap kupu-kupu yg rapuh…  
Acapkali ia khawatir tentang namja cantik itu, ia sudah seperti paman kandungnya sendiri, ia yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin setelah orangtuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.  
Dan alasan utama ia harus selalu menjaga Sungmin adalah karena namja itu berbeda, ia tidak boleh lelah, dan tidak boleh terlalu bahagia…..

===OLEANDER===

"yak ! Cho KyuHyuuuuunnn…."  
Seorang namja kurus berlari mengejar namja yang ia panggil namanya, namun namja itu telah menghilang ditikungan koridor.  
Hyukjae hanya menahan nafasnya yang memburu, matanya sedikit merah karena marah. Menatap lagi buku PR matematikanya yang telah luntur. Aissh ! ia bahkan telah begadang semalaman untuk mengerjakannya, dan Matematika bukanlah bidang yang mudah bagi Hyukjae. Tapi namja itu dengan seenak perutnya menumpahkan minuman hingga… ya kau tahu, semua jawaban sudah tidak berbentuk.

Kau tahu Cho KyuHyun ?  
Kalau kau bersekolah di Neul hakkyo, kau pasti mengenalnya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah murid paling populer, bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, tapi terlebih kepada kenakalannya.  
Tak ada yang pernah berhasil membuat namja itu berhenti dari kejahilannya. Mungkin belum.

===OLEANDER===

**Hhuhft ! Sh*t !**  
**Haha…**  
**Choi sosaengnim telah berhasil menangkap basahku ketika aku menyembunyikan seragam para siswa saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Dia menghukumku berdiri dibawah tiang bendera selama dua jam. Ini melelahkan, tapi aku puas ! yeah..**  
**Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.**  
**Hidup ini sepi. Bahkan ketika aku menimbulkan kehebohan seisi sekolah, lorong hatiku masih saja kosong. Aku ingin tertawa bebas seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku tak bisa.**  
**Orangtuaku telah berpisah semenjak aku kecil, eomma kemudian meninggal dan aku diasuh oleh nenek. Aku tidak tahu apa itu keluarga. Meski aku ingin, appa bahkan tidak pernah ingin tahu lagi apa anak lelakinya masih hidup, dia sudah hidup tenang bersama keluarga barunya di Busan. Dia tidak mau mengajarkanku apa itu keluarga. Dan dia memang bukan appaku lagi.**  
**Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah ujicoba. Kenakalanku, kejahilanku… aku hanya ingin bahagia, itu saja sulit.**

**===OLEANDER===**

**Normal POV **

Dengan anggunnya seorang wanita muda berusia sekitar akhir duapuluhan membawa sebuah meja dorong memasuki ruang makan, diiringi dua pelayan wanita lain dibelakangnya. Kemudian dengan gerak gesit namun santun ia memindahkan satu-persatu piring bertudung yang terbuat dari aluminium kemeja makan besar dimana keluarga kecil Lee duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk oval tersebut. Adalah hal yang cukup langka Tuan besar Lee dapat meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama isteri serta anak semata wayangnya.

Pelayan Seo yang masih tampak cantik itu menata sedemikian rupa sajian makan malam majikannya. Sepiring besar spagetthi saus lada hitam, salad, salmon bakar dan entah apa lagi makanan-makanan barat yang mengundang air liur, disandingkan dengan makanan lokal yang tak pernah terlewatkan dalam keluarga tersebut : sup kimchi serta bulgogi yang dihidangkan bersama panggangannya. Aroma irisan tipis daging sapi yang diasap setelah sebelumnya dibumbui wijen, kecap, bawang dan rempah lainnya kemudian mengembang diudara, menusuk hidung siapa saja untuk lekas menyantapnya.

Wanita muda itu membungkuk sekilas sebelum berlalu, tugasnya telah selesai, bersama dua orang pelayan lainnya, mereka membawa kembali meja dorong yang kini kosong menuju dapur.

Nyonya Lee meraih wadah nasi disamping kanannya, mengisi pada mangkuk suami serta anaknya, Sungmin. Namja itu tak bergeming. Memain-mainkan sumpitnya tanpa arti, tanpa menyentuh sebiji pun nasi yang eomma-nya sediakan.

"waeyo minni-ya?" nyonya Lee bertanya lembut.

Sungmin beralih menatap eommanya, bibir merah cherry itu dipoutkan, sedikit merajuk.

"eomma, _hakkyogo shippeo_ (aku ingin sekolah)…" sungutnya, ck.

" hakkyo? Memangnya kenapa dengan _home schooling_mu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan guru yang mengajarmu, ehm? Eomma bisa carikan…"

"anniyo eomma." Potongnya, wajah itu semakin ber_aegyo. _"aku ingin pergi kesekolah normal, seperti anak-anak lainnya."

Sementara ayahnya sudah membuka mulut untuk angkat bicara, sang Eomma menahan lengan suaminya, memberikan isyarat untuk tenang. Kemudian secara lembut ia berganti menatap Sungmin. Tangannya coba meraih kepala namja itu dan membelai helai-helai rambutnya.

"minni-ya, eomma ga mianhatta… kau harus mengerti keadaanmu."

Sungmin merendahkan pandangannya, menerawang pada gelas kosong dihadapannya. Kenapa begitu membosankan? Kenapa hidupnya harus membosankan?

Ketika hidupmu dibatasi, bahkan rasamu, menyebalkan bukan ? kau tak pernah diizinkan merasakan apa itu amarah, semuanya begitu mudah dan berpihak padamu disini. Kau tidak diizinkan merasakan apa itu kejutan, rasa kaget yang membuatmu ingin mencabut jantungmu dan melemparnya ketanah. Tidak juga rasa bahagia, maksudku bahagia yang berlebihan saat jantungmu meletup tak karuan, berontak hingga kau takut ia akan membobol dadamu. Namun disaat bersamaan dengan bodohnya kau menikmati sensasi itu.

Ya, ketika kau jatuh cinta.

**Sungmin POV**

Hidup ini menyebalkan!

"Tuan muda, apa anda tidak menyukai minuman itu?"

Teguran kepala pelayan Kang menyentakku dari keautisanku didunia yang kubuat sendiri, terpaksa sedikit melirik pada jus strawberry yang bahkan belum tersentuh sejak satu jam lalu.

"anni… aku hanya sedang tidak berselera."

Aku mencoba bangkit dari dudukku dan merasakan sedikit pening berdenyut dikepalaku. Aissh, apa aku lelah? Seingatku aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat hari ini, tidak pernah malah. Hanya berbaring dikasur seharian, bukankah itu sangat membosankan? Aku bukan putri tidur !

"aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, paman Kang."

"ye." Paman tua Kang menunduk hormat, seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu menurutku, tapi ia selalu mengatakan untuk etika. Dia pria yang terlalu baik.

"geureom, saya akan meminta dua penngawal untuk menemani anda." Lanjutnya.

Pria tua berwajah ramah itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _walkie-talkieI_ dari saku jas panjangnya, sebelum ia sempat berbicara dengan benda itu, aku segera memotong.

"Anni paman kang. Aku ingin sendirian saja."

"arra~ aku tidak akan jauh, lagipula para penjaga tentu tidak akan membiarkanku melewati batas pagar rumah ini."

Aku berjalan tenang diseputaran taman, sekitar dua ratus meter arah barat daya dari rumah. Disini begitu sejuk berkat pepohonan _cyprus_ yang rapat saling bertaut dahan sementara daun-daunnya berlomba tumpuk-menumpuki silang-menyilang demi menghijaukan diri. Mereka membawakan angin segar begitu langkahku mendekat.

Keluarga kami memiliki halaman yang cukup luas disekelliling rumah, dulu aku sering bermain dibawah kanopy cyprus itu, sendiri saja tentu, mereka tumbuh bersamaku. Hanya bersama mereka dan angin, aku tak pernah berjalan lebih jauh, tidak pernah melihat dunia luar, karena dibalik pepohonan itu telah dibangun pagar yang tinggi, kuat, membatasi, semuanya seperti itu….

Ingin berbalik pulang saat secara samar telingaku menangkap sebuah suara samar. Kucoba mempertajam pendengaran.

Meong….

Aku berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati arah dimana suara itu berasal. Seekor kucing gemuk dengan bulu-bulu putih yang panjang serta tampak lembut sedang tersangkut diantara semak dan pagar.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Cho Kyuhyun ! mengakulah ! kau yang telah membawa kabur Heebum, kan?!"

Kim sosaengnim tampak jelas tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Jika saja tidak ada Choi sosaengnim dan seorang guru bahasa mandarin yang aku lupa namanya, tentu guru kepribadian yang bahkan bertemperamen buruk ini telah mencakar-cakar wajahku. Ck!

"Aku tidak membawanya kabur, sosaengnim. Aku membuangnya" ujarku ringan seraya tersenyum disatu sudut bibirku pada Kim sosaengnim. Ahaha, dia pasti tambah murka padaku.

"YAK ! kembalikan Heebum !" matanya menyalak. Guru olahraga, Choi sosaengnim serta guru china itu terpaksa harus berkerja keras menahannya.

Aku mulai menyukai permainan ini.

Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku, Kim Heechul !

"Cho Kyuhyun, bawa kucing itu kemari atau saya akan mengirimkan surat D.O langsung pada nenekmu !" ujar Choi sosaengnim kemudian, nadanya tegas, datar, dan berusaha lebih dingin dari yang kulakukan. Matanya menatapku tajam, tidak main-main.

Argh! Aku selalu benci ancaman itu!

Aku paling tidak bisa jika akibat segala ulahku harus orang lain yang menanggungnya, terutama halmeoni, keluargaku satu-satunya…. satu-satunya pula orang yang kusayangi….

***OLEANDER***

Kucing sialan!

Neo eodisseo, huh ?! [kau dimana]

Mataku memutar frustasi menjelajahi setiap semak dibelakang sekolah, aku tadi melepasnya disekitar sini dan bodohnya tidak berfikir bahwa mungkin saja kucing itu kabur tanpa kuketahui kemana. Sekarang hanya dapat berharap ia tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

Kucoba berjalan terus merangsek menerabas semak sampai kutemukan sebuah pagar tinggi. Ah, ini bukankah pagar rumah keluarga Lee yang sangat kaya itu? Mereka terkaya disini, dan kudengar orang terkaya ketiga di seluruh Korea. Sangat berbeda denganku! Haha, aku tertawa miris.

Rasa penasaranku mulai tergerak untuk mengintip sebesar apa istana mereka saat secara bersamaan telingaku menangkap meongan kucing. Heebum?!

"ya… kau siapa?"

Aku terjengit, suara itu membuatku kaget luar biasa. Tergagap. Suara yang asing kendati diucapkan dengan lembut. Yah, suara itu lembut, manis…. ergh? Kenapa rasanya seperti ketagihan? Aku seakan masih tak percaya dan ingin itu diulang. Ingin mendengarnya lagi, dan lagi meski sebenarnya aku sudah cukup yakin tentang apa yang kudengar. Aku hanya suka suara itu.

Tapi aku lupa. Terlalu asik memutar suara lembut itu dimemoriku sampai aku melopakan bahwa tidak hanya itu masalahnya! Ada yang lebih penting untuk kupikirkan.

Berarti ada orang lain disini kan?

Jantungku mulai berontak. Astaga! Aku tak pernah gugup dalam situasi apapun, tapi kali ini kenapa?

Kuberanikan pandang menangkap pemilik suara itu, dan…

Aku tidak tahu.

Apa bumi berhenti berotasi?

Apa waktu istirahat sejenak?

Atau hanya kau yang tak bisa mengembalikan seluruh sistem ditubuhku menjadi normal kembali. Jantungku menggila, darahku berdesir tanpa aturan, otakku lumpuh total untuk sekedar menyadari dimana aku berpijak.

Segalanya menjadi berhenti bagiku.

Hanya dia.

Seorang namja, benar, namja! Dengan wajah menduplikasi Aphrodite. Yah, dia cantik! Teramat cantik dengan bentuk wajahnya yang lebih indah dari bulan penuh, dahinya yang lebar, hidung kecil sempurna, terlebih bibirnya yang mencebil serupa strawberry. Dan satu lagi, matanya! Ada magis dibalik mata hazel itu kukira, binar-binar yang meminjam dari para bintang timur.

Apa barusan aku mengatainya seperti dewi kecantikan yunani ? aku salah. Dia lebih cantik dari itu ! aku rasa Aphrodite pun akan iri pada namja ini.

Huh,

Tak bisa mengedipkan mataku, atau sekedar membayangkan bahwa aku harus mengalihkan objek tatapanku darinya karena takut ia akan mengira aku maniak.

Terserah! Yang jelas aku tidak sanggup untuk berhenti terhipnotis. Aku telah jatuh…

_ige… saranghada ?!_

======TBC======

Finally~

Annyeonghaseyo ^^

Maaf berantakan, ini sedikit prolog dan part 1 ff saya,

Kalo mau dilanjut review ya^^, saya baru loh jd kurang ngerti, hehe

Tp pokoknya mohon tanggapan yg udah trlanjur baca, dan krna saya insyaAllah apdet lama *BUAGH

Jd subscribe pweaseeeeeeee *sujud2 dikaki readers

Oh ya, ffnya udah smpe part 9 di wp saya .com

Kunjungi ya ^^

Sign, love

Naya Cho (anak kyumin plg aegyo)


	2. Chapter 2

OLEANDER part 2

_Oleander, adalah tumbuhan paling beracun yang pernah ada. Dapat membunuhmu dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan merasakan kematian menghampirimu jika racun itu sudah menyatu dengan darahmu. Namun kau tahu, ada racun yang lebih tak kentara dari itu, menyamar sebagai sesuatu yang indah lalu membunuh dalam satu sentakan nafas. Ini mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sebagian kecil, sangat kecil dari umat manusia._

_Kau bisa menyebutnya… cinta._

*****OLEANDER*****

Title : Oleander [Heart Pain]

Author : Cho Naya

Cast : only KYUMIN

Genre : romance, but it may isn't an happy end story

Warning :** boy X boy, only read what you like!**

**Siapkan kantung muntah, dan NO PLAGIAT, NO COPAS !**

*****OLEANDER*****

**Kyuhyun POV**

Terdengar menggelikan. Aphrodite? Lupakanlah, aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali, namanya saja jelas bukan orang Korea. Mari mulai menyebutnya Julliet, lebih manis bukan?

Kebodohan apa yang melandaku kemarin? Aku hanya mematung seperti orang idiot. Tak terpikir untuk menanyakan siapa namanya, atau mengetahui sedikit apa yang disukainya. Aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya lebih banyak. Tapi dikenyataan aku hanya terdiam kaku. Huh, bertaruh saja jika Heebum memiliki mulut besar layaknya majikannya, pasti ia telah berguling-guling menertawaiku saat itu.

"_ya, kau siapa?"_

_Hmmm, suara yang manis, bukan?_

_Dari bibir cherry yang mencebil manja._

_Semenit, dua menit, entah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memuaskan diri memandangi pesonanya tanpa terusik. Berikutnya aku mulai tertekan menyadari pertanyaannya, aisssh aku tidak menemukan kata untuk menjawan pertanyaan semudah itu. Bodoh, huh?! Sepertinya mataku berputar, aku mulai takut ia akan menganggapku bisu atau lebih parahnya namja gila ?! oh, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, aku hanya khawatir ia akan mengabaikanku dan berlalu kedalam persembunyiannya diistana itu. Tidak! Belum cukup, aku belum merasa puas memandangi wajahnya._

"_ige… apa kucing ini milikmu?"_

_ia bernyanyi lagi. Ough, pabo-ya ! itu bukan bernyanyi, Cho Kyuhyun tuan jenius !_

_suara lembut,basah seperti bisikan rebel angel dipagi hari, atau kicau kasuari, itu bahkan lebih indah dari seluruh lagu yang pernah kudengar. Aku tertegun olehnya._

_Kurasa aku membutuhkan kapas sekarang untuk menyumpal telingaku dan menjaga suara itu tetap disana. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat… haha, kurasa kau akan mati bosan mendengar kata-kataku ini, tapi aku menyukainya._

"_eunggg, ne."_

_Ayolah…_

_Otakku telah bekerja seratus kali lebih lamban, dan setelah bermenit berfikir hanya kata itu yang keluar? Itu bahkan belumlah sebuah kata. Aku mulai bosan memaki diriku sebagai orang bodoh!_

_Namja itu kemudian berjongkok untuk melepaskan kucing digendongannya secara hati-hati. Heebum pun berlari cepat kearahku, sesaat saja sebelum ia melompat untuk ku pangku._

"_kucing yang lucu."_

_Ia… apa ia sedang tersenyum? Melengkungkan bibir plumnya keatas membentuk suatu bulan sabit yang tak pernah seindah ini. auranya menghangat, juga matanya, bersama semburat-semburat menakjubkan merah jambu, samar disetiap lengkung pipinya. Sementara aku mulai menyibukkan diri menggeledah kamus diotakku. Tentu saja aku bukan Shakespear atau penyair picisan yang mengoleksi jutaan kalimat puitis menggelikan. Aku hanya menemukan satu kata , dan masih belum yakin apa kata itu cukup pantas untuk menafsirkan senyumannya. Kyeopta !_

_Sistem diotakku buntu lagi. Katakan sesuatu, kyuhyun! Apa saja! Ayo berpikirlah !_

"_Eo ! sepertinya Heebum ingin cepat pulang."_

_Tolong jangan maki aku. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri._

_Sh*t! pabo-yaa!_

_Setelah berfikir keras yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kalimat konyol itu. Dimana kau tinggalkan intelegensi-mu hah Cho Kyuhyun?! Aku sangsi, mungkin ada seseorang yang telah menukar otakku. Baiklah, jika dapat seperti itu, dengan senang hati aku akan menyumbangkan otak pabo ini dan mencari otak baru, meminjam milik Einstein jika perlu._

_Karenanya, hari itu berakhir. Yah, begitu saja…_

Aku suka cerita hiperbola Romeo dan Juliett. Anggap saja ini sebagai alasanku untuk mulai menyebutnya juliett. Mereka memiliki karakter yang mirip menurutku, kendati aku tidak yakin apa juliett secantik namja itu? Jika dia hidup dijaman mereka, mungkin kisah itu akan kacau karena Romeo jatuh hati padanya, bukan Juliett. Haha.

Dia _addictive,_ memabukkan seperti judi casino, dia mampu membuatku tak ingin berpikir lagi untuk mempertaruhkan apa saja demi sekedar melihat siluet bayangannya. Baru kusadari itu ketika hari ini nafasku rasanya mulai sulit. Tanganku meliar mencari setiap benda untuk kupecahkan. Sudah terhitung kelima kalinya sejak pagi tadi aku mengerjai Lee Hyuk Jae, belum termasuk murid lainnya atupun kepala sekolah Park yang hari ini pun nekad kujahili. Hatiku masih saja tak terkontrol. Apapun yang kulakukan berlalu seperti angin, tak membuatku puas sedikitpun. Astaga! Aku hampir gila! Aku ingin melihatnya, ingin mendengar lagi suaranya, hanya itu. Tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya, Juliett-ku.

Kkeunde otteohke?

"yak. Kyuhyun-ah, kau melamun?"

Aku mendelik, setengah menoleh pada seseorang yang telah kurang ajar membuyarkan fantasiku. Wajah polos bertengger disana.

Lee Dong Hae?

Uhm, baguslah.

**===OLEANDER===**

"sosaengnim, aih… chamkanmanyo.."

"wae?"

"anniyo.. hanya saja, anda telihat gorgeus sekali. Boleh aku bertanya, sosaengnim?"

"eoh, geureom." Guru sinting itu tampak bangga sekali, menaikkan dagunya dengan pongah lalu mengusapnya beberapa kali. Cih. "musseun irriya? (ada apa?)"

Donghae memutar bolamatanya, sedikit melirik pada tempat persembunyianku.

"eung… apa rahasia kecantikan anda, sosaengnim? Aigooo… kulit anda membuat saya iri."

Kim sosaengnim tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang rupanya dengan pujian itu. Good job Lee Donghae! Setelah ini aku akan menobatkanmu sebagai perayu ulung.

Disaat itulah, ketika Kim sosaengnim memulai khotbah panjangnya tentang tips-tips merawat kulit, aku diam-diam masuk keruangannya dimana kucing targetku tengah bergelung nikmat diatas kursi empuk Kim heechul sosaengnim. Maaf Heenim, kali ini aku harus menculik 'anak'mu lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara, lagipula itu salahmu kenapa membawa kucing kesekolah, huh?

**===KYUMINisREAL===**

**SungMin POV**

Aku mulai tidak mengerti denganjalan pikiranku sendiri. Menatap resesif pada boneka kelinci pinky-ku, sejak kapan ia menjadi tidak menarik? Entahlah.

Rasanya aku terlalu lesu untuk sekedar berbaring, namun disaat bersamaan ada sesuatu yang mengetuk lembut dan mengajak jantungku untuk berpacu lebih cepat.

_Namja itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara ia tersenyum. Janggal, aneh! Bagaimana ketika ia menaikkan hanya satu sudut lengkung dari bibir tebalnya dibawah tulang pipi yang menonjol. Senyum paling indah menurutku. Aneh, sekali lagi kutekankan, ketika yang terlihat dari senyum itu lebih berupa seringai, mengundang curiga, tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tak keberatan. Bahkan saat senyum aneh, atau tepatnya evil smile itu dibuntuti kekakuan sikapnya. Wajahnya mengeras. Dan yang paling kucemaskan adalah kucing digendongannya ketika cengkeraman itu terlihat menegang._

"_sepertinya Heebum ingin cepat pulang." Ujarnya cepat. Tu-tunggu ! itu terlalu cepat! Aku tidak bisa mencerna hingga tiba-tiba ia telah memunggungiku, dan pergi…_

_Kkajima…_

_Tidak mau ia pergi, tidak suka… ingin mengejar langkahnya tapi pagar-pagar besi telah lebih dulu menyekapku. Jebal kkajima…_

Namja itu. Ia tampan. Dan aku sungguh iri pada suara bass-nya. Memoryku sepertinya masih cukup baik memutar ulang bagaimana ia bicara walau sedikit, melukiskan kembali secara realis bagaimana senyum smirky-nya,, aku mengingat itu sepanjang hari.

"tuan, disini dingin. Durreokkaseyo[silahkan masuk], tuan"

Pelayan Seo menghampiriku, memerintah halus dan takut-takut. Ditangannya sebuah nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat yang kemudian ia pindahkan keatas meja taman, tepat diseberang boneka kelinciku.

"shirreoyo." Balasku, melirik sekilas kearah barat seraya menegakkan posisi dudukku dari sebelumnya yaitu menyender dikursi kayu berpelitur coklat tua.

"hajiman(tapi)…"

"kka. Aku masih ingin disini. Naega… han sarameul gidarinda [aku sedang menunggu seseorang]."

Alis wanita cantik itu tampak berkedut-kedut dari sudut mataku, hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa bermaksud mengalihkan pengawasanku pada pepohonan tua cyprus. Maksudku sesuatu dibelakangnya.

Ya, aku menunggunya, namja dengan senyum aneh dan mata foxy itu.

Haha! Kau lucu, Lee Sungmin ! apa kau mulai berkhayal? Mendambakan kesempatan pertemuan itu lagi. Pagar-pagar besi itu mungkin menertawaiku sekarang, tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari mereka dan berharap seseorang muncul dari semak sana.

Srt.. srt…

Angin bertiup kemataku sehingga aku harus berusaha lebih keras menebalkan penglihatan, belantara kecil dibelakang pagar itu membuat gerakan tak biasa. Menelisik.

Ah, aku tiba-tiba gugup. Bersembunyi dibawah pelukan punggung cyprus, terduduk dipokok akarnya untuk belajar menata hati.

Ada apa ini? entah. Diluar kewajaran.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tanpa komando. Ingatanku hilang tentang bagaimana menarik nafas yang benar, semuanya lepas kendali. Ini aneh.

Meong…

Terasa sesuatu membasahi kakiku.

Aku tergugah ketika menemukan seekor kucing yang kukenal kemarin tengah menjilati betisku dengan manjanya, ekornya menari-nari, begitupun binar mata hijaunya. Kurengkuh kucing itu tanpa malu bahwa ia akan menguping kekacauan debar jantungku.

Dengan langkah pelan aku mencoba berjalan mendekati pagar.

Déjà vu.

Sebelumnya aku telah menyusun, menghafal kata sebanyak banyaknya untuk kutanyakan. Tapi kemudian aku bisu ketika bersirobok dengan matanya yang memerangkap. Tersesat sendiri lalu dengan sukarela tenggelam oleh pesona anehnya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat baik atau seseorang dengan hati malaikat, evilsmile-nya bahkan coba menyadarkanku, tapi aku telah jatuh.

Hanya dengan menatap matanya, yang memandangku dengan berbeda, seolah tidak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk memandang objek lain, sekaligus tatap posesif seolah mengklaim bahwa ia memiliku dan ingin menjagaku. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin imajinasiku saja, satu-satunya hal yang kusadari betul adalah bahwa aku sendiri tak bisa lepas memandangnya, tidak ingin membuang waktuku karena dia satu-satunya objek yang ingin kulihat, ingin memilikinya dan saling menjaga.

Aku gila?

Aku rasa begitu.

Dan lagi lagi kami tak saling bicara. Rasanya cukup dengan menatapnya, ini membuatku sangat bahagia.

_Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu bahagia Lee Sungmin, ingat itu._

======FIN======

Aigoo, sukses KyuMin gua jadiin raja gombal, hag hag hag ^www^

Maaf yak ceritanya begini-begini aja, ga ada konflik.. -_-

Dan ini sedikit yah? Maaf deh, hehe,

Yg udah baca, review please... Kamssahamnida ^_^

Special thanks to :

JinoLee, ini udh rajin belum? Hehe

JiEyounG : .com ^^

Chokyumin137, udah lanjut chagi~

MinYoungRa, udh lanjut, review lg ya *PLAK

Ayachi casey : mwo? Ummanya heebum? Ah ya aku bingung napa heebum aku jadiin putih =='

Han jr : makasih banyak kritiknya^^ ini diperbaiki sambil jalan~


	3. Chapter 3

_Oleander, adalah tumbuhan paling beracun yang pernah ada. Dapat membunuhmu dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan merasakan kematian menghampirimu jika racun itu sudah menyatu dengan darahmu. Namun kau tahu, ada racun yang lebih tak kentara dari itu, menyamar sebagai sesuatu yang indah lalu membunuh dalam satu sentakan nafas. Ini mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sebagian kecil, sangat kecil dari umat manusia._

_Kau bisa menyebutnya… cinta._

"_annyeong.."_

"_eung… kucing itu,,,, sepertinya ia hobby sekali tersesat."_

_Mengacak rambut dipunggung kepalanya dengan gaya kikuk, kalau tidak bisa dibilang bodoh._

_Namja lainnya yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah pagar tinggi yang menjadi tabir antara mereka tersenyum, senyum yang addictive. Dilepaskannya kucing persia berbulu keseluruhan putih itu kembali pada majikannya. Majikan? Haha, tentu saja Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa kucing itu hanya hasil diculik._

"_sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang !"_

_Jika saja hari itu sedang mendung bersiap hujan, tentu telah ada petir menyambar kepala namja itu. Keledai tidak akan jatuh kelubang yang sama dua kali, dan ia lebih bodoh dari itu!_

_Kyuhyun, sepertinya seseorang perlu mengajarinya kalimat lain selain' ingin pergi'._

"_annyeong !"_

_Betapa idiotnya, kemudian ia berbalik cepat, dan yeah,, bersiap pulang untuk meruntuki diri nanti ketika kesadarannya kembali._

"_chamkanman !"_

_Suara manis yang berseru, membuat udara sekitar menguarkan aroma yang lebih nyaman. Seperti suaranya dapat mengubah seluruh udara tercemar menjadi oksigen, setidaknya bagi namja bodoh itu._

_Memutar tubuhnya lebih cepat dari yang pernah kau bayangkan._

"_kucing itu… lucu sekali. Bisakah besok aku bermain dengannya lagi?"_

_**oleander===**_

**Author POV**

"yak! Hyuk-ah, _neo waegeurae? _(kau kenapa?)"

Donghae menatap lekat teman sebangkunya yang tengah melamun itu, bukan hanya sekedar melamun, memperhatikan sepertinya. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae dan menohok Kyuhyun disana.

"Hyuk-ah…" panggil Donghae sekali lagi seraya menepuk lembut bahu kecil disampingnya. Namja itu terjengit, baru disadarinya pertanyaan Donghae barusan.

"anniyo… hanya saja Kyuhyun aneh sekali hari ini, tumben dia tidak menggangguku…"

"molla~ hyuk-ah, _baegopha _(lapar), temani aku ke…"

"sebentar Hae-ah, aku ingin melihat anak itu dulu."

"_keunde…_ (tapi)"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menahan tangannya, Eunhyuk sudah berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah _molla, terlihat seperti menatap papan tulis dengan sangat antusias hingga air liurnya nyaris menetes.

"yak! _nappeun namja-yaa_. Kau kerasukan apa hah?! Berhentilah tersenyum aneh begitu, kau mengerikan !"

"_mwo?" _Kyuhyun sejenak menghentikan fantasinya, lalu seraya merapatkan kembali mulut yang tadinya melengkung lebar, menoleh pada Hyukjae.

"eo, hyung-ah, kenapa kau tampan sekali hari ini?"

Hyukjae terbengong, ditempelkannya punggung tangan dikening Kyuhyun, lalu berganti didahinya sendiri. Aissh, siapa sebenarnya yang tidak waras disini?!

"kau sakit haa?"

"anniyo~ hanya saja…. aku sedikit tidak sabar. Eo, apa Kim Heechul sosaengnim sudah datang? Jadwalnya mengajar siang ini, kan?"

"Kyu-yaa, sepertinya kali ini tidak akan berhasil."

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae menoleh berbarengan sementara Donghae telah menempatkan telapak tangannya dipundak Kyu, menepuknya perlahan.

======o0o======

"_jebal, sosaengnim…"_

Mata foxy itu meredup, coba memelas. Lututnya kini telah menciumi bidang lantai. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan didepan dada, bersimpuh dihadapan Kim Heechul _guru kepribadiannya_ hingga membuat seluruh pasang mata yang hadir terperangah dan meninggalkan aktivitas demi memfokuskan diri menonton aksi itu. Ayolah, hal itu menjadi tidak biasa karena yang sedang berlutut disitu sekarang adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Si biang evil, pembolos, pembuat onar,dan entah apalagi gelar kriminalnya. Kau tidak sedang salah lihat, ia tengah menatap Kim Heechul yang berkacak pinggang marah dengan segala upaya untuk meluluhkan orang itu.

"sebentar saja, biarkan aku meminjam Heebum sebentar, aku berjanji akan menjaganya." Ulang namja itu payah, sudah terhitung puluhan kali ia memintanya dan pendar angkuh dari bulat mata Kim sosaengnim belum juga memudar.

" aku akan melakukan apa saja…"

Sungguh, apa saja. Apapun yang diminta ia tentu akan sukarela melakukannya untuk permintaan yang satu ini. Tidak muluk, itu bahkan lebih sederhana dari rumus phytagoras, ijinkan untuk membawa Heebum barang beberapa menit saja, asalkan ia dapat bertemu dan menatap namja cantik itu lagi, sebentar tak apa. Ia sangat, sangat merindukannya…

"kumohon…" lirihnya lagi. Kali ini menurunkan pandangannya hanya menatapi lantai yang seolah iba. Seperti jika pun lantai itu turut memohon, Kim sosaengnim akan tetap kokoh tanpa mau peduli.

"meong….."

Kim Heechul terpaksa membulatkan bolamatanya lebih lebar ketika mendapati Heebum, kucing tersayangnya yang tadi bergelung nikmat dibawah perlindungannya kini justru menghampiri Kyuhyun, menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya dilutut namja itu. Dan mengeong minta dipangku.

Haaaa ?

======o0o======

**Kyuhyun POV**

Juliett…

Tunggulah, aku akan datang., aku akan menemuimu. Uh, rasanya hatiku ingin melompat saja sekedar membayangkan senyum itu, merah, manis… layaknya permen kapas.

Jika dapat aku sekali diberikan kesempatan untuk mempunyai sayap, aku pasti tak ragu untuk mengepakkannya sekarang, sebab kaki ini rasanya tak cukup menopang beban tubuhku, rasanya terlalu lamban untuk segera menemuinya. Karena aku tak sabar. Jalan sempit yang menghubungkan buritan sekolah pada bagian belakang rumahnya, mungkin ia iri kemudian memusuhiku, rasanya ia menjadi jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Begitupun waktu turut berkomplot, merayap dan enggan beranjak. Aku harus menunggu sore yang kau pinta. Tahukah? Itu membuatku lebih tidak karuan daripada saat mengikuti olimpiade matematika seKorea.

Senyumku mengembang tak tertahan, waktu akhirnya menyerah dan mempertemukanku dengan momen ketika mentari berpijar dipihak barat, sama seperti hari kemarin ketika kutemukan mentari lainnya yang tentu saja jauh lebih indah. Jalan yang panjang dan memanjang juga tak cukup untuk menahanku yang sekarang seperti melayang, berlari tersaruk ingin menemuinya.

Kupeluk Heebum lebih erat. Aigoo… sejak kapan aku menjadi pecinta kucing mengikuti Kim sosaengnim aneh itu?! Kucing berbulu panjang yang dari dulu menurutku hanya merupakan makhluk pengganggu menyebalkan. Ingin menciuminya, si pahlawan kecil ini.

_Heebum-ah, neon neomu kyeopta ! gomawo…_

Yah, entah sudah berapa kilometer perjam lariku saat ini, membelah semak tanpa peduli. Masih belum cukup, bolehkah aku melompat?

Apa perlu memanggil 911? Aku rasa hatiku akan segera meledak. Dan yaaa.. tolong suruh mereka bawakan banyak kantung oksigen untukku, sebab namja itu akan menghisap semuanya.

Aku… bahagia.

Tak pernah sebahagia ini.

Sangat sangat bahagia.

Sore itu, pukul 04:15, waktu yang persis seperti sore yang lalu. Aku sudah berdiri tepat didepan pagar belakang rumahnya dengan memasang senyum lebar, menghafal ratusan kalimat perkenalan, merangkai puisi sesekali…

Ia belum muncul.

======o0o======

**SungMin POV**

Sepuluh menit sebelum pukul 4.

Huh… entah kenapa aku menjadi tidak sabar. Apapun yang kulakukan hanya seperti angin, pikiranku akan kembali lagi padanya, selalu. Padahal aku tak mengenalnya, hanya namja asing dengan senyum aneh yang membawa seekor kucing manis. Jujur, itu tidak cocok. Dan seberapa manisnya kucing itu, tak lebih indah dari gurat tegas wajahnya atas senyum iblisnya, sudut mata gelap yang telah dua kali menenggelamkanku. Adakah yang ketiga? Aku akan dengan sukarela menepis waktu, menahan nafas dirongga paru atau bahkan melupakan semua yang pernah kuingat demi menatapnya.

Ingin sekali melihatnya lagi.

Jika kita dapat dipertemukan kembali dalam kesempatan ketiga ini, anggap saja ini jodoh. Semoga…

_Nan… geu namjareul bogoshippeo…_

Berdiri didepan pagar yang mulai menganggapku konyol, yah, dan mungkin benar idiot.

Rasa apa ini? Yang sekarang menjalar mengaduk-aduk hatiku, memprovokasi jantung agar menghentak hebat.

Bolehkah untukku? Mungkin inilah perasaan bahagia memuncak yang selama ini selalu membuatku penasaran. Tapi… bukankah aku tak diizinkan memiliki rasa semacam itu? Untuk apa lagi mereka memenjarakanku selama belasan tahun dirumahku sendiri kalau bukan untuk ini. Yah, aku masih sangat hafal pesan eomma dan manajer Kang. Aku tidak boleh…

"Tuan…"

Dengan enggan aku menoleh pada suara lembut dibelakangku. Pelayan Seo berdiri disana dengan ekspresi seperti biasa, serba salah.

"tuan, masuklah. Kau sudah terlalu lama berdiri disana dan kau tentu tahu tidak baik terkena angin terlalu lama."

Kuulas selembar senyum padanya, gadis yang sudah kuanggap sahabat itu.

"sebentar lagi."

"tapi.."

"joohyun-ah, pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"

"eung?"

Matanya yang bulat membelalak menatapku, lalu segera berganti menunduk. Masih jelas tanda tanya dikeningnya dari yang bisa kutangkap.

"anda…" ujarnya kemudian, sedikit ragu. Kutatap ia lebih intens untuk mendesaknya segera menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Masih menggigit bibirnya kuat, penuh ragu.

Sebenarnya aku mengerti.

"arasseo.. apa hanya aku yang tidak boleh merasakannya? Bukankah tidak adil jika hanya aku yang tidak boleh marah, tidak boleh terlalu sedih, bahkan tidak boleh terlalu bahagia!" pelupuk mataku memanas, namun tak ada yang keluar. Sejak kecil aku memang diajarkan untuk tidak menangis, karena itu berbahaya untukku. Anehkah? Ini jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada airmata.

"bukan mauku jika tiba-tiba ada rasa yang menyusup, membuatmu gugup seketika, seperti ingin memecah jantungmu…"

"anda sudah…?" gadis itu menggantung lagi kalimatnya. Tapi aku paham.

"aku bertemu seorang namja disini, namja dengan senyum yang aneh." Senyumku melengkung sendirinya tatkala menerawang semak dan mengkilas balik bayangan namja itu dibenakku.

"joohyun-ah, jaga rahasia ini antara kita saja. Dan kumohon, kali ini izinkan aku. Sekali ini saja…"

Gadis itu menimbang, terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut ketat, sebagai pelayan kesetian dan ketaatannya memang patut dipuji.

Masih tidak yakin.

"sekali saja, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lagi."

Jantungku berontak semakin cepat hanya dengan mengingat itu. Membuatku lupa, bahkan lupa bahwa aku tidak seharusnya membiarkannya. Tidak boleh! Tapi hatiku menuli dan terus saja gugup itu mendera.

Dua kali lebih cepat.

Tiga kali.

Empat kali.

Ough !

Nyeri yang sangat menyerangku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak dapat menemukan oksigen, tak mampu menguasai diriku. Benar, aku tidak dapat bernafas! Jantungku seolah terhenti, atau memang benar terhenti?

Selama lima tahun aku tak pernah mengalami ini lagi, dan sekarang…

Rasanya begitu sakit! Sesak!

Kuraba dada kiriku seolah dengan menekannya keras aku bisa kembali pulih, tapi tetap saja. Pandangangku beranjak mengabur. Udara masih tertahan tak mampu menembus alat nafasku.

Kemudian perlahan sakit ini tidak terasa lagi, hanya mengawang.

Aku tidak lagi menyadari diriku.

======o0o======

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sore telah jauh meninggalkanku. Kini langit mulai berubah gelap seperti halnya aku tak lagi dapat mempertahankan senyum dibibirku. Hatiku merosot perlahan seiring waktu. Bahagia yang membuncah-buncah tak lagi tersisa meski hanya riak kecil.

Ini sudah malam.

Aku masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, menghadapi pagar besi yang dingin, tersenyum sinis padaku.

Ia tidak datang…

======TBC======

_**Thanks for reading ^^**_

please leave reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Oleander, adalah tumbuhan paling beracun yang pernah ada. Dapat membunuhmu dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan merasakan kematian menghampirimu jika racun itu sudah menyatu dengan darahmu. Namun kau tahu, ada racun yang lebih tak kentara dari itu, menyamar sebagai sesuatu yang indah lalu membunuh dalam satu sentakan nafas. Ini mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sebagian kecil, sangat kecil dari umat manusia._

_Kau bisa menyebutnya… cinta._

*****OLEANDER*****

_Author : Cho Naya_

_Genre : romance, but it may isn't an happy end story_

_Warning :_**_ boy X boy, only read what you like!_**

_**NO PLAGIAT, NO COPAS !**_

**Cuap-cuap ^^ : terimakasih yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai part 4^^, semoga kalian tidak bosan. Dan yah… dipart ini saya ragu, mungkin akan sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik. Tapi moga kalian masih bisa menikmatinya….**

**Happy reading~**

*****OLEANDER*****

_**Sungmin POV**_

_Congenital heart _atau kelainan jantung bawaan. Apa ini terdengar cukup mengerikan? Atau justru menggelikan?

Sebuah keajaiban aku bisa bertahan hingga dewasa seperti sekarang. Semuanya harus dibayar dengan hidup yang amat membosankan seperti semua ini. keseluruhan hidupku dibatasi. Apa bedanya aku dengan robot?! Terisolir dari dunia luar, dipaksa melakukan aktivitas monoton dari hari kehari. Aku tak boleh lelah, hanya istirahat, istirahat, dan istirahat sepanjang waktu. Tak boleh marah, tidak juga sedih, bahkan tak boleh bahagia, kau tahu maksudku disini bahagia macam apa. Ne, sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari normal, yang menggedor hingga mungkin kau takut dadamu akan jebol, yang pada akhirnya membuatmu tersenyum sendiri tanpa henti. Bukankah itu klasik? Perasaan sejenis itu menyenangkan bukan?

Tidak untukku. Karena jantungku lemah, ia terlarang untuk sedikit saja mencicip bagaimana rasanya ketika ia berpacu, cepat dan semakin cepat, terlalu cepat malah! Ia sama sekali tidak berhak!

Padahal aku ingin merasakannya… uhm, sesuatu yang tabu, semu. Apa yang disebut orang sebagai suka, lebih… ah, maksudku cinta. Ya, cinta. Terdengar sedikit konyol. Aku ingin…. Tidak! Sepertinya aku telah merasakannya….

Pendar-pendar berbau hangat menusuk-nusuk kelopak mataku seolah menarikku untuk segera terjaga. Huh, siapa yang telah membuka gorden dan membiarkan sinar matahari mengusik tidurku? Menyebalkan!

Eo? Tidur?!

Kepalaku berputar, pening menyergap seketika saat kucoba bangkit duduk, sebelah tanganku harus menopang tubuhku yang masih terlalu susah menggerakkannya bangun sementara tangan lainnya refleks memijit bagian keningku dimana denyut itu bersarang.

"kau sudah sadar, tuan?"

Pelayan Seo menghampiriku terburu dan membimbingku untuk bangkit duduk sekedar menyandarkan punggung dikepala ranjang yang empuk. Pusing. Lemas. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah.

"aku kenapa?" tanyaku parau, sedikit terkejut menyadari selang infus yang tertanam dipergelangan tangan sesaat sebelum kulihat Dokter Cho, dokter pribadiku memasuki ruangan.

"jantungmu….. " pria setengah baya itu berujar tenang, penuh wibawa.

"sudah lama sekali bukan? Saya kan sudah pesankan kamu untuk hati-hati, kamu harus bisa mengontrol emosimu Sungmin-ah…"

"algeseumnida…"

Sedikit menunduk dan membuang pandangku kesudut, diatas meja dimana serumpun orchid tampak lesu disana, mungkin kalian memahamiku, eoh?! Aku sudah cukup mengerti, hanya mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, hanya hidup yang kosong !

"istirahatlah, jangan lupa minum obatmu, ne?! saya pamit dulu." Satu senyum ramah ia torehkan sebelum memutar punggungnya meninggalkan kamarku. Ia pria tua yang baik, dokter paling pengertian mungkin, yang jelas tak pernah bosan merawatku, menasehati layaknya seorang ayah.

Menggeser pandangku kemudian untuk menemukan sepasang mata sabit gadis berpostur tinggi sahabatku.

"Joohyun-ah… sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"dua hari."

"begitu? Aku telah melewatkan satu janji penting. Bagiku sangat penting…"

*****OLEANDER*****

_**Author POV**_

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya…" hyukjae menggamit lengan namja itu yang tampak tak bergeming, hanya mendengus kesal.

Seluruh murid telah pulang kecuali namja yang masih terlihat berkutat dengan dengan buku matematika super tebal, tengah mengerjakan soal-soal matriks yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat pusing. Kendati jawabannya selalu betul dan ia menyelesaikan itu dengan mudahnya, raut wajahnya justru tampak tidak menikmati.

"bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya kasar seraya menutup buku-bukunya sembarang dan menjajalkannya kedalam tas. Berlalu begitu saja.

"sudahlah hyuk, kajja kita pulang" namja tampan yang tersenyum malu-malu itu mengait lengan hyukjae untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"eittss! Tunggu sebentar. Kalian mau kemana huh?!"

Seorang namja jangkung muncul diambang pintu kelas, diekori dua murid lain yang tampak sama berandalnya. Sedikit ciut ketika menyadari siapa yang datang dengan senyum sinis itu, ZhouMi, sunbae mereka.

"Kau Lee hyukjae ? yang menggoda yeojachinguku?"

"a-anniyo sunbae-ah… kau salah paham."

Mengepalkan tangannya dengan jelas dihadapan hyukjae, membuat namja itu terpaksa mundur sementara ketiga orang yang datang semakin dekat.

"jebal sunbae… aku tidak…"

"Kau,, penganggu kecil !"

Zhoumi melayangkan tinju persis kehidung eunhyuk hingga namja kurus itu terjungkal, dari kedua _nostrill_nya mengeluarkan cairan anyir pekat berwarna merah.

Donghae panik, coba membela namun kedua lengannya telah diberangus anak buah ZhouMi. Namja China itu tak sabar, sebelum Hyukjae sempat bangun dari jatuhnya, ia telah merangsek, mencengkeram kuat leher baju seragam hyukjae. Tanpa menunggu waktu telah menyiapkan tinju keduanya, namun sebelum kepal tangan itu beanr-benar mengelus pipi hyukjae, sebuah tangan lain telah merentang diantara keduanya, memuatar balik keadaan hingga posisi Zhoumilah yang terbanting kelantai.

Sepasang mata elang namja China itu menatap marah pada orang yang telah memukulnya barusan sembari mengusap bibir, mulai terasa perih berdenyut, ada darah disudut bibir itu.

"kau…. Beraninya!" desisnya penuh penekanan.

"jangan mengganggu temanku." Jawab namja dihadapannya dingin, persis dengan apa yang terpancar dari mata foxy miliknya.

"teman? Ck… kau hanya anak nakal yang tidak punya teman. Jadi jangan ikut campur Cho Kyuhyun ! atau aku akan mengeroy…."

BOUGH !

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat dipelipis Zhoumi bahkan sebelum ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Bough !

Pukulan ketiga menyusul tak sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, namja bertubuh jenjang itu terhuyung kebelakang dengan pelipis mulai memperlihatkan bercak memar.

Selanjutnya pukulan demi pukulan semakin bertubi membelai wajah Zhoumi, namja itu terjatuh tanpa daya namun Kyuhyun justru semakin bernafsu menghantamnya meski semua yang ada disitu tak kalah gesit berusaha melerai.

"KAU NAMJA PABO! MUDAH INGKAR JANJI! KAU MENYEBALKAN! SANGAT MENYEBALKAN ! AKU MEMBENCIMU, KAU TAHU?! AKU MENUNGGUMUN BERJAM-JAM HINGGA NYARIS MATI BEKU DAN KAU TIDAK DATANG! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU SANGAT INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU?! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, HUH?! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA !"

Meluapkan segala emosinya, dan teriakan itu sebagai penutup. Dilepasnya cengkeraman dikerah Zhoumi secara kasar. Langkah-langkah yang masih menyisakan sedikit amarah menjauh dari semua orang yang ternganga karenanya, kecuali Zhoumi yang sudah tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa selain panas perih diseluruh wajah.

*****OLEANDER*****

"Kau serius, tuan?!"

Yeoja itu terpaksa menegakkan kepala dan memutar bolamatanya lebih lebar demi mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir plum Sungmin.

Menatap lekat pada koper pink berukuran besar disamping majikannya sesekali beralih pada mata hazel itu, tak ada sirat candaan disana.

"tolong jangan halangi aku joohyun-aa…" mohonnya tulus dengan mata kelinci yang meredup, membuat gadis dihadapannya harus menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, menghentak-hentak lantai dan… ough! Ia masih belum tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak mungkin menuruti kemauan konyol itu, jangan lupakan bahwa ia hanya pelayan disini. Tapi sungguh, ketika matamu bertemu pandang dengan sorot mata kelinci itu, masih sanggupkah kau menolah permintaannya?

"t-tapi tuan Sungmin, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya! Kau juga tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal, bukan?"

Yah, masih berusaha membujuk meski ia hafal bahwa Sungmin cukup keras kepala. Semenjak dulu siapa yang selalu kalah dan menurut? Bukan Sungmin.

"aku akan mencari tahu nanti. Sekarang berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakan ini." senyumnya penuh keyakinan.

"tapi…"

"_nan neol mideoyo_ (aku percaya padamu) Joohyun-aah…"

Terpaku. Itu akhirnya yang hanya dapat dilakukan Seo mengiringi langkah hati-hati Sungmin keluar melalui jendela, menyeret kopernya menuju dunia luar. Astaga! Seorang yang duapuluh tahun tak pernah kemanapun, dan sekarang pergi sendirian untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas?

Ia pasti sudah gila !

*****TBC*****

**Hi... ah mianhae, saya sepertinya akan menghentikan pempublishan ff ini **

**Tp saya akan post ff lain mungkin, see you ^^**

**Special thanks:**

**Han-RJ : makasih banyak kritiknya^^ maaf ini udah ditulis mpe part 9 dan saia blm sempat edit, jd maaf kalo msh salah EYDnya~**

**Choi sila : mian ya stop dsini, check aja wpq .com ^^**

**Komozaku : jeongmal gomawo, memberi semangat pd saya ^^ let's meet in my next fic~**

**Kanaya&whiteviolin : makasih cooment ^^**

*cium semua


	5. Chapter 5

**_OLEANDER part 5_**

_Oleander, adalah tumbuhan paling beracun yang pernah ada. Dapat membunuhmu dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan merasakan kematian menghampirimu jika racun itu sudah menyatu dengan darahmu. Namun kau tahu, ada racun yang lebih tak kentara dari itu, menyamar sebagai sesuatu yang indah lalu membunuh dalam satu sentakan nafas. Ini mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sebagian kecil, sangat kecil dari umat manusia._

_Kau bisa menyebutnya… cinta._

*****OLEANDER*****

**Sungmin POV**

Inikah dunia? Segala yang sebelumnya hanya akuketahui lewat fantasi, dunia asing yang sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh olehku. Semarak. Aku menghanyutkan diri dalam lautan manusia, segala aroma tercampur namun rasanya sungguh hangat dan menyenangkan.

Ah, jadi ini myeongdong ya? Tempat yang sering dibicarakan para pelayan untuk dikunjungi. Mereka benar, tempat ini sangat ramai dan… menyenangkan ! tak pernah berada dalam keadaan sesak seperti ini, semua orang berlalu melewatiku begitu saja tanpa peduli. Hah, kurasa akhirnya aku menemukan diriku sendiri disini.

Namja itu. Kau… neo eoddiya? Sekian ratus orang yang kulihat, disana tak ada kau. Mungkinkah kau bersembunyi dalam kerumunan itu? Aku mungkin terlalu ceroboh untuk meninggalkan segala kenyamanan dihidupku untuk seseorang yang tidak kuketahui apapun tentangnya meski sekedar nama. Tapi aku sadar sejak hari kita bertemu bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan normal jika kau tiba-tiba pergi. Kita baru bertemu dua kali, katakanlah aku gila, tapi aku percaya takdir.

Jika aku memejamkan mata, apa kau akan hadir dihadapanku? Jika aku memejamkan mata sesaat dan membayangkan lagi wajahmu, apa ketika kelopak mataku terbuka ia akan menemukan sosokmu?

Kupejamkan mataku.

======OLEANDER======

**Kyuhyun POV**

Halmeoni menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus menemaninya berbelanja? Ke Myeongdong? Ini lebih gila, tidak kah ia mengingat umurnya sendiri? Kalau ingin membeli bahan makanan kenapa harus ke myeongdong? Karena pasar yang biasa digunakan sedang tutup dan yang terdekat hanya myeongdong. Baiklah, itu cukup masuk akal. Tapi kenapa harus mengajakku? Kehadiran kami mungkin akan menghebohkan pasar itu, seorang nenek yang menggandeng seorang pemuda tampan dan diduga itu adalah kekasihnya. Baiklah, hentikan hiperbola ini. tapi, tapi.. aisssh, aku sedang bermain dengan PSPku apa ia tidak lihat?

Aissh, mengganggu saja.

"Kyunnie-ya…kau ini! pallie eoh!" suaranya masih saja begitu lantang diusianya yang menginjak senja, kurasa salah satu faktor alasannya adalah karena ia konsisten setiap hari latihan dengan meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat serupa ketelingaku.

"ne…" kuseret langkahku sedikit lebih cepat. Aissh, dengan begini konsentrasiku buyar padahal aku hampir menyelesaikan level terakhir.

Ah ya, saat ini sebenarnya aku sudah berdiri dipusat Myeongdong, berjalan dibelakang halmeoni karena tentu saja aku tidak mungkin disisinya serta menggandeng tangannya. Lautan manusia melewatiku begitu saja seperti arus, kurasa aku berjalan terlalu lambat namun aku harus menyelesaikan level game itu. Sedikit lagi…

Yah! Assa!

Aku menang.

"halmeoni…."

Eh? Kualihkan seluruhnya tatapanku dari layar PSP pada arah dimana tadi halmeoni berjalan didepanku. Astaga! Ia menghilang. Kuedarkan pandangan lebih tajam menembus celah diantara kaki dan tubuh-tubuh yang hilir mudik coba mencari seorang wanita tua dengan setelan celana longgar berwarna cokelat dan baju musim panas bercorak bunga anggrek dengan warna senada. Tidak ada.

Aku mulai cemas. Ah, aku pasti cucu yang benar-benar bodoh menghilangkan neneknya sendiri.

Kupercepat langkah menembus satu persatu pagar betis serta menajamkan penglihatan kesekitar.

====OLEANDER====

**_Takdir itu,,, punya ritme dan iramanya tersendiri._**

**_ Mungkin harus menunggu waktu…._**

**Author POV**

Pria itu menyesap kopi pahitnya dalam-dalam. Melemparkan lagi pandangan teduh pada deret akasia yang memagari taman belakang rumahnya. Ah, inilah hidup yang tenang. Mungkin ia sudah cukup tua untuk mengurusi tetek bengek segala masalah pekerjaannya, tapi itu tuntutan. Dan sekarang ia mulai terpikir untuk berhenti.

"Tuan…"

Pria berkacamata minus dengan jas formal telah berdiri disampingnya lalu mengangguk memberi hormat.

"ShiHyuk-ssi. Otteoshimnikka?"

"ini laporannya Tuan. Pemasukan rumah sakit bulan ini sedikit meningkat." Ujar pria dengan rambut lepek itu, jelas, tegas. Diulurkannya sebuah map dokumen sopan.

"taruh saja."

"kau… tidak ingin memeriksanya, tuan?"

Pria yang ia sebut tuan tersebut melepaskan kacamata tipisnya setelah tersenyum sekilas. Tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dompetnya dan melemparkan benda itu keatas meja. Sebuah foto kusam.

"sudah sebelas tahun. Tolong temukan dia dan bawa segera kemari."

Kim ShiHyuk mengambil foto yang mengabadikan seorang anak tersebut, memperhatikannya pelan-pelan dengan alis bertaut. Ia mendesah, masih tak cukup mengerti rupanya.

"untuk apa tuan?"

"temukan saja dia dulu. Secepatnya."

Coba mengatasi rasa penasarannya, pria itu pun terpaksa hanya mengangguk dan memindahkan foto tersebut kedalam dompet miliknya.

"bagaimana jika aku saja yang menemukannya?"

Serentak meoleh, ditangga bebatuan menuju taman belakang mereka menemukannya, sesosok gadis mungil berkulit susu menghampiri mereka. Selalu ingin tahu masalah orang dewasa.

"aisssh, _naui gongju_, kau tahu apa hah?" pria setengah baya tersebut menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa ia mirip denganku."

"haha, tugasmu belajar saja eoh?!" tawanya kini keluar, diacaknya rambut sebahu gadis itu hingga ia bersungut kesal.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

====OLEANDER====

**_Seperti yang sudah kukatakan,_**

**_takdir itu menunggu waktu…_**

**kyuhyun POV**

aku tidak percaya.

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Atau mungkinkah aku sudah gila?

Suasana Myeongdeong yang penuh sesak, ramai, sekejap berubah seketika bagiku. Disini lengang, tak ada siapa-siapa. Mataku hanya terporos pada satu orang yang berdiri diseberang sana, dengan kaos pink, baju yang sama seperti saat aku pertama menemukannya.

Mungkin ilusiku terlalu ajaib. Ya Tuhan! Ini terlampau nyata hingga membuatku ingin mencongkel mataku sendiri untuk memastikan. Sosok yang disana, masih sama manisnya, dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Eh? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Mendadak aku ingin menembus keramaian untuk segera berdiri dihadapannya namun disaat yang sama kakiku bertambah berat ratusan kilo, aku tak bisa menggerakkannya. Sistem diotakku lumpuh seperti selalu oleh daya magnetnya kendati dalam radius cukup jauh.

Andwae Cho KyuHyun! Ini pasti rencana takdir! Berlarilah kesana.

Bahkan saat ini tak lagi ada pagar pembatas, kau bisa memeluknya.

Juliet,,, aku menemukanmu!

**Sungmin POV**

Aku telah mencoba memutar-mutar setiap gerakan kecil ekspressinya yang dapat kuingat dimemory otakku. Berdoa dengan segenap upayaku untuk memohon. Maaf jika ini terlalu semu, tapi aku sangat berharap.

Seolah ia menghisap kebahagiaanku yang tersimpan lalu membawa semua itu pergi bersamanya, aku harus menemukannya dan jika perlu memaksanya untuk hidup denganku. Jika ia tidak mau aku akan tetap memaksanya lagi hingga ia mengatakan iya. Karena hidupku ada padanya.

Jika dihitung dengan logika, kemungkinanku bertemu dengannya mungkin tak lebih dari 0,000001 persen, tapi sekecil apapun, bukankah peluang itu tetap ada?

Huh, sudah sekian menit dan aku mulai merasa gugup. Aku harus segera membuka mataku, ini cukup.

Aku takut. Bagaimana ketika aku kembali kepada kenyataan dan masih belum menemukannya?

Ough, sesuatu menyentuh pundakku tiba-tiba.

=====OLEANDER=====

**Kyuhyun POV**

Takdir mempermainkanku!

Aku sudah dalam jarak hanya bebrapa meter darinya, menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya saat bebrapa orang menarikku. Entah siapa, mereka memakai pakaian serba hitam dan masker wajah. Seperti sangat terlatih, dengan lihainya mengunci gerakanku kemudian menggiringku paksa menuju sebuah sedan hitam. Jelas aku tidak pernah berhadapan apalagi membuat masalah dengan mereka, kawanan ini lebih terlihat seperti mafia kelas atas, untuk apa mereka menculikku?!

Seperti adegan action hollywood tapi tentu saja bukan ini yang kuharapkan!

Aku… hanya sedikit saja berdiri dihadapannya. Bahkan jika saat itu ia membuka mata tentu yang ia lihat adalah aku. Bahkan jika aku tahu namanya dan memanggilnya, ia akan langsung mendengarku. Atau jika saja aku sedikit lebih cepat, atau mereka sedetik saja lebih lambat, tentu ia sudah berada dalam dekapanku.

Juliet.

Kadang aku benci takdir.

======TBC======

PS : setelah melihat review saya memutuskan utk lanjust posting, kalo masih ada yg baca n rrview akan terus saya lanjut

thx for Han-Jr, mami ju2e... hueeee aku gak nyangka author sekeren kau baca ff abalku u,u

dan maaf ga bs bls review dulu...

THX for reading,

Saranghae ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Oleander itu racun. Definisinya yang lebih abstrak, yang mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sedikit diantara beberapa, yang membunuh tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan jika kau menangis. Tapi racun kadang terasa manis kau tau?_

_Let's call it,,, love._

_ Author POV_

Pria itu menatap lunak wajah namja diseberang meja, biji-biji peluh menuruni pelipisnya satu persatu tanpa menghilangkang wibawa sosoknya. Ia nyaris kehilangan kesabaran, namun ia mengerti jelas perasaan namja yang selalu mengingatkannya pada dirinya di masa muda itu. Yah, bukankah semua memang salahnya? Wajar jika anak itu membenci seorang ayah yang telah meninggalkan ia dan ibunya untuk sebuah keluarga baru di Busan. Ia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi kau lulus kan? abeoji hanya memintamu untuk kuliah, menjadi dokter dan menggantikan abeoji mengelola Rumah Sakit kita." tuturnya hati-hati, sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

Rumah Sakit kita? tsk, aku tidak memiliki apapun." jawab Kyuhyun datar, terkesan sinis. Ia bahkan tak sudi menatap wajah pria baya dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… abeoji melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu."

"_Mwo_? kau pikir beristri lagi dan meninggalkan uri eomma itu perbuatan terpuji?! _jeoneun… abeoji-ga eobsseo_ (aku tidak memiliki ayah). Jadi lupakanlah."

Cho YeongHwan terduduk lemas dikursinya, mengurut kening yang terasa mulai menegang.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan abeoji? mianhae…" Mata foxy Kyuhyun menentang dingin tatap memohon pria dihadapannya. Ada sedikit celah tersobek bagi figur seorang ayah yang selama ini teramat ia rindukan. Tapi dengan cepat disangkalnya. Tidak butuh.

"_Andwae"_ jawabnya acuh seolah itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan penting untuk diladeni.

Segera ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"aissh, psh !" sebuah jeritan kecil yang berniat diabaikannya setelah tubrukan yang tidak teramat penting bagi Kyuhyun, namun kemudian ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah untuk menoleh.

Gadis mungil berponi tirai dengan rambut diikat kebelakang hingga ikalnya berjuntaian itu terjatuh, sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan noda tumpahan susu cokelat di sweaternya. Sempat mendongak menatap polos kedalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Neo… nugu?"

Pertanyaan yang nyaris terjawab sampai Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa-apa tentang gadis itu, gadis yang tinggal dirumah 'appa'nya, gadis yang mungkin bermarga sama dengannya.

===OLEANDER===

"Halmeoni, makanlah dulu. Aku sudah memasakkan sup labu."

Wanita tua yang dipanggil sedikit beringsut ketika sentuhan lembut mendarat dipundaknya. Tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada namja yang tengah tersenyum dengan begitu manis tersebut, sedikit mengabaikan kecemasan yang terlihat dikeningnya.

"kau baik sekali, tapi aku ingin menunggu cucuku sebentar lagi. Dia menghilang begitu saja."

Sungmin mengelus pundak wanita itu lagi seperti ingin mentransfer ketenangan layaknya ia menciptakan rasa hangat dipunggungnya.

"aku sudah menyiapkannya didapur. Halmeoni, kau harus makan ne? Aku mau mandi dulu sebentar…"

"Eo gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo Sungmin-ah.. kau anak yang sangat manis."

"aigooo~ halmeoni, anda tidak perlu seperti itu." Kilah Sungmin tersipu, tidak mampu menangkal pujian yang diarahkan padanya.

Wanita baya itu tersenyum hangat, dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin sebentar lalu mengusap rambut namja itu halus.

"beruntung sekali jika aku memiliki cucu sepertimu."

Menunduk, itu yang kemudian dilakukannya ketika merasakan rona-rona mulai bermunculan diwajah. Ah, justru ia yang merasa teramat beruntung karena bertemu wanita sebaik dan seramah itu.

Malam itu, jika saja wanita baik ini tidak menepuk pundaknya dan meminta bantuan, jika saja ia tak mengantar wanita ini pulang, mungkin sekarang ia telah terlunta-lunta dijalanan masih mencari pemuda yang bahkan namanya ia tak tahu itu. Kelewat samar untuk sebuah perasaan….. sebut saja cinta. Ck, bahkan ini terdengar keterlaluan konyol.

Sungmin berlalu kekamarnya. Ralat! Bukan kamar Sungmin sebenarnya, tapi kamar orang lain yang dipinjamkan. Yah, kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu masih menyimpan tanda kehidupan sebelumnya dengan sangat jelas. Beberapa potong pakaian tergantung begitu saja didinding, lemari pakaian yang tak begitu rapi, serta buku-buku terserak dimeja belajar. Kamar sempit itu memiliki aroma yang khas, seperti perpaduan antara pinus hutan dan aroma maskulin tubuh. Wangi itu menyegarkan, dan ia merasa teramat menyukainya.

Menggeledah koper pinknya untuk menemukan pakaian. Huh, sial! Ia lupa membawa handuk, hanya beberapa stel pakaian rumah karena tasnya tentu tidak akan cukup untuk menampung semua, termasuk handuk. Melirik_mengedarkan pandang kesekitar dan akhirnya menmukan lebih tepat_ handuk biru muda tergantung disudut ruang. Sepertinya tak apa jika dipinjam sebentar.

Handuk itu menguarkan aroma yang lebih kental, masih tertinggal aroma sabun serta wangi yang sama dengan yang meliputi kamar itu, hanya saja… lebih kuat, lebih menyenangkan…

===OLEANDER===

"HALMEONIIII… !"

Nenek Cho yang hampir beranjak harus membatalkan geraknya ketika mendengar panggilan dengan suara familier itu dihalaman. Kupingnya, walaupun sudah tua dan kadang tidak berfungsi benar, tapi iya yakin sekali pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia segera menoleh kesumber suara, tersenyum dalam satu kilasan, lalu memasang wajah seperti biasa, maksudku wajah tersangar yang memang biasa dipasangnya tiap berhadapan dengan makhluk satu itu.

"Anak nakal! Semalam kau kemana saja hah?!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun mencapai teras, nenek tua yang ternyata masih menyimpan kekuatan luar biasa dibalik kerut wajahnya itu telah menyongsong seraya mengacungkan sandal kayu. Tak pelak pukulan demi pukulan penuh kasih sayang mendarat manis disetiap inchi tubuh namja itu kendati ia telah sedapat mungkin berusaha mengelak.

"Halmeoni, appho !"

"kau membuat nenek cemas setengah mati, arra?!"

"aisssh, mianhae~ aku bermalam dirumah ShinDong. Mianhae~" coba memelas dan mengunakan puppy eyes, walau sebenarnya itu sangat tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau seharusnya bilang dulu. Janghan pergi begitu saja ! Dasar berandal !" omel Nenek Cho panjang tanpa menghentukan serangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Halmeoni !"

Tersenyum evil sesaat ketika ia berhasil menangkap pergelangan neneknya dan otomatis mengunci setiap gerakannya.

"_halmeoni~ aish, neomu pigonhaeyo _(lelah sekali). Aku mandi dulu eoh?!"

"Yak ! yak !"

Wanita tua itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sendiri setelah tadi nyaris melempar sandalnya kekepala berandal itu. Sama saja seperti ayahnya !

===OLEANDER===

Kecipak bunyi air yang berasal dari kamar mandi tak segera membuat namja itu sadar. Sembari bersiul mendendangkan nada-nada dengan lirik hanya berupa na-na-na, ia terus berjalan kekamar mandi, hanya memakai celana pendek karena tidak menemukan handuk yang ia yakin semalam telah ia letakkan dengan benar ditempatnya. Aneh? Ia tidak mengambil pusing itu.

Kamar mandi itu kecil saja. Jangan bayangkan seperti bathroom yang ada diistana Sungmin karena ini akan terlihat sangat malang. Pintunya dari kayu, bukan kaca buram, dan lubang kuncinya… well, sudah rusak setahun yang lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan diperbaiki hingga meninggalkan karat. Tapi siapa peduli? Tidak mungkin akan ada yang mengintipnya, tidak mungkin neneknya.

Cklek.

Dengan mudah ia mendorong pintu tersebut.

Ck.

Terpana.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Hanya bunyi percik-percik air sebagai backsong. Bernafas pun terhenti, begitu pun aliran darahnya serta seluruh saraf diotak. Kosong. Seolah ada yang tiba-tiba mencabut rohnya dari tubuh, namja itu tak berkutik, hanya matanya melotot lebih lebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Mimpi kah?

Haaaaaa, ia masih belum sanggup berpikir. Coba menganalisis sosok dihadapannya dengan raut tak kalah terkejut. Ia sedang mandi dan….

Yah, kau cukup dewasa untuk membayangkannya sendiri.

Detik kesekian Kyuhyun berhasil meneguk salivanya dengan amat berat. Lalu…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gempa lokal dua skala richter pun terjadi.

===OLEANDER===

"Jadi namamu Lee Sung Min?"

"Eoh. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

"euhm."

Hening lagi. Rasanya masih malu mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ah sudahlah, lupakan, itu sangat memalukan tentu. Terbukti dengan wajah keduanya yang tak kunjung pulih dari kemerahan, serta tatap yang menghindar, tak ingin sekalipun bertemu, seolah jika melihat tatap satu sama lain, itu akan menjadi cermin yang memantulkan klise moment tadi secara jelas.

Berbagai kata berputar diotak Kyuhyun namun tak ada satupun yang dapat ia keluarkan sampai Nenek Cho memasuki ruang makan, ditangannya sebuah nampan berisi panci kecil dan tiga buah mangkuk sup.

"makanlah yang banyak Sungminnie…" ujar wanita baya itu seraya menyusun mangkuk-mangkuk diatas meja bundar kecil yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Dituangkannya sup terlebih dahulu dimangkuk Sungmin.

"Halmeoni, cucumu itu aku!" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima setelah neneknya hanya mengabaikannya dan nasib perutnya untuk fokus memperhatikan namja asing bernama Lee Sungmin.

"aku tidak ingin cucu sepertimu!" sahut neneknya dengan melempar selembar tatap evil. "aissh, Sungminnie, kau manis sekali eoh?!"

Tsk. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengus kesal ketika neneknya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan mengusap sisa bulir nasi yang menempel dibibir apel Sungmin. Neneknya yang renta itu pasti sudah keracunan adegan-adegan drama tanpa menyadari bahwa usianya sudah tidak pantas untuk melakukan itu.

"oh ya, katamu kau sedang mencari seseorang? Nuguya?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, mengangkat pandangannya sedikit semenjak tadi hanya menekuri lantai, mencari manik mata nenek Cho. Mencuri pandang pada makhluk disampingnya, _yang juga tengah menatap padanya dengan penuh tanda tanya, aissh_ sekejap merasakan wajahnya memanas hebat. Tidak mungkin mengakuinya bukan? Tentang pemuda asing yang ditemuinya dua kali dibelakang pagar rumah, yang senyum evilnya mampu menundangnya sejauh ini, lebih parah ternyata itu adalah orang disampingnya sendiri. Astaga, itu benar benar memalukan!

"anniyo. Itu,,,, aku…aku hanya sedang tersesat."

Huh, merasa bodoh atas jawabannya sendiri saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatapnya secara terang-terangan, heran pasti. Ah, bukankah namja itu tahu tempat tinggalnya? Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hingga bermenit berlalu tanpa komentar apapun dari bibir Kyuhyun, hanya menyendok supnya dengan sudut mata masih belum benar-benar melepaskan Sungmin.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana pulang…" lanjut Sungmin lirih, sangat ragu.

Dan kyuhyun memang tak memprotesnya.

"kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu selama yang kau mau. Ottae?" tawar nenek Cho begitu bersemangat, jiwa mudanya kembali.

Tersenyum sekilas, tidak bisa ditutupi. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, bukan pertemuan yang indah sebenarnya, sangat memalukan dan ia masih belum bisa untuk tidak malu jika menatap wajah pria itu. Aissh, bisakah kejadian itu dihapus saja?!

"gamssahamnida halmeoni."

"anniyo, jangan sungkan. Tapi… kamar disini hanya ada dua, jadi kau bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun ne?"

"MWO?!"

TBC

_**Mind to review?**_

Ah, kaget ngeliat reviewnya lumayan! *tebar kembang*

Kemaren ga sadar kotak dikunci ==' *pabo

**Thanks to:**

**Han-RJ *ini masih salah?* hehe, makasih dah setia baca dan review^^ *kecup basah***

**Ayachi : *sambut hape* skrg udah gak sad2 lg kaaaan?**

**ah maaf, chara baru itu gak terlalu penting kok, abaikan… namanya jg ff abal, wkwk**

**Tika : nih, udah gak tragis, senyum doooooong**

**Elfwidya : gomapta *bow**

**333LG : huhu, gak janji #slapped**

**Kyuminalways89 : makasih *blushed**

**Chikyumin : annyeong jg, makasih dah mampir *sambit pake bunga bank* dan makasih udah suka *senyum malu2 (in)**

**Justrie : ne, mianhae **** ini dah lanjut, review lagi yaaa**

**Lia : kau yg ya?**

**Naekyu: astagaaaaa mian yah, hehe, ini dah senyum2 kan? *angkat alis***

**Jiraniats : ok, gpp tp review lg ya, hoho ^^**

**Nimin shippers : ahhhh aku jd maluuuuu *ngumpet diketek ddangkko**

**Ssungmine : gomawo, dah lanjut ^^**

**Athena137: eung…. I cant promise **

**Qniee : salam kenal, aku jg baru, welcomeeee *peluk***

**ryeongGyu1004 : ini styleku, kalau ga suka ga usah baca ^^ tp makasih dan mampir…**

**anneth kim : ne, adek ^^ *berasa apa gua* puitis? Gomawooo… author nelen buku shakespeare sama bung karno (?)**

**Blue minra : dculik dihatikuuuu *PLAK**

**All siders, review please~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oleander itu racun. Definisinya yang lebih abstrak, yang mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sedikit diantara beberapa, yang membunuh tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan jika kau menangis. Tapi racun kadang terasa manis kau tau?** **Let's call it,,, love.** __

**SUNGMIN POV**

Ia, hidungnya, bibirnya, matanya yang mengatup tenang, sangat nyata berada tepat didepan wajahku, hanya hitungan senti. Nafas yang lembab itu bahkan terasa masih hangat memantul dipipiku. Aku dapat merasakannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pinus yang menguar samar dari tubuhnya, juga hentak jantung yang berirama tenang namun cepat. Ini… real? Ini terlalu real bukan?!

Dia terbaring dihadapanku, disisi tubuhku diatas kasur yang sama. Ck, ini sedikit konyol dan risih. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengendalikan senyum juga setiap detak memburu dari jantungku. Kenapa aku menikmati sensasi aneh ini?

Apa mimpiku barusaja kelewat indah?

Kusentuhkan ujung jariku diatas permukaan hidungnya, mencoba merasakan setiap pori halus dikulitnya yang putih, tapi tidak semulus itu terutama bagian wajah. Apa ia tidak pernah merawatnya? Aissh, tapi… setiap lekuk yang kutemukan membuat darahku berdesir kian hebat. Rasanya ini benar.

Slap!

Aku menahan nafas. Benar-benar tidak bernafas!

Secara tiba-tiba tangannya yang diam telah mencengkeram pergelanganku, menahanku dalam satu posisi. Dan bagian terburuk adalah ketika mataku menohok tatapan tajamnya. Ia menyeringai.

"menurutmu aku tampan?"

"eh?"

Katakan apa aku sudah tuli dan baru saja salah dengar? Aku bahkan merasa malu untuk mengulang pertanyaan itu.

"memangnya seberapa besar pesonaku sampai kau rela meninggalkan istanamu itu, demiku?"

Seolah ada benda asing yang tiba-tiba menyumbat kerongkonganku, aku membeku tanpa bisa menelan kembali salivaku.

Dia… tahu?! Demi apapun tatapan dan pertanyaan konyolnya telah mempermalukanku sedemikian rupa. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Sial!

Aku berdehem, berharap suara dan setiap kata yang hilang dari otakku mampu kembali. Ia menatapku kian menuntut.

""karena kau? Yak! Apa itu masuk akal?! A-aku punya alasan lain yang lebih logis, arra?!"

"uhm, _geuraeyo?_ _Malhaebwa…" _senyumnya licik.

"aku… aku ingin kebebasan!"

Huh, aku merasa cukup cerdas sekarang. Kendatipun aku tidak merasa yakin dengan ekspressiku yang mungkin seperti maling tertangkap basah, apalagi suaraku yang bergetar. Terbukti dengan seringai makin lebar diwajah namja itu.

" benarkah?" mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan kau tahu, itu membuatku semakin seperti direbus.

"Eo. Jinjjayo…"

Ia mundur perlahan menarik tubuhnya hingga terentang diatas kasur, terlihat seperti menatap langit-langit yang remang. Bagus, aku bisa bernafas lebih normal sekarang walau masih tidak begitu wajar.

"baiklah, anggap saja begitu." Ujarnya, kembali tersenyum menggoda padaku.

"mwo?! Anggap saja?! itu sungguhan!"

Ia tergelak. Menyambut tanganku yang bermaksud meninju bahunya, masih dengan sudut matanya yang melempar tatap seduktif.

"Baiklah, mukamu sudah sangat merah. Tidurlah…"

Pluk!

Aku terjengit sesaat ketika sesuatu yang hangat menimpa tubuhku. Sosok pria dihadapanku kini nampak sekujur tubuh, bersama celana panjang tanpa baju, dan tanpa selimut, ia telah memindahkan selimut kecil itu padaku.

"_waeyo?_"

"pakailah, kau sepertinya kedinginan. Kau pasti tidak biasa bukan? Kamarmu pasti hangat dan nyaman."

"tapi… kau akan kedinginan."

"sudah biasa!" ia mengacuhkan khawatirku, membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga membelakangi tatapanku. Menampilkan punggung yang tak terbungkus apapun, kulitnya susu, namun punggung itu terbentuk dengan sangat bagus, serupa manekin. Ia tampak menggigil.

Pluk!

Kuraih ujung selimutku untuk diberikan padanya. Selimut itu sangat sempit hingga aku harus merapatkan tubuh pada namja evil itu agar kami dapat berbagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau kedinginan, biar kita berbagi selimut."

"baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal."

"mwo?!"

Sesaat itu pula ia memutar tubuh sehingga kami berhadapan kembali, kali ini berbeda karena jarak yang lebih dekat, menimbulkan letupan letupan aneh pada dadaku dan aku tidak dapat menahannya. Dijarak seintim ini, aku tidak dapat bahkan hanya untuk membuat diriku tetap memiliki otak, aku membeku. Ada kilatan tidak wajar dimata foxy itu. Bodohnya, aku pasrah.

Ia menyentuh rambutku, membenamkan jari-jari panjangnya diantara helai poni yang tersibak. Menyisirnya. Mengusapnya. Melakukan itu berulang dan hanya itu. Aku terpukau. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?

"Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku ingin sekali melakukan ini. rambutnya halus dan wangi, hyung."

Melakukan itu terus-menerus, ia masih belum bosan. Pun ketika kusadari separuh jiwaku sudah tertarik kesudut sudut undangan tempat mimpi bermula, dunia yang gelap. Jemari itu masih saja samar-samar, sabar mengantarku. Nyaman sekali.

Cuuuuup…..

Entah. Sesuatu yang hangat, sedikit basah, juga kenyal menempel dikelopak mataku. Lama.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Barusaja aku bermimpi. Terlalu indah sampai aku kehabisan kata untuk mnedeskripsikannya. Konyol sekali bahwa aku merasa seolah-olah nenekku membawanya kerumah, _dia_, putri khayalan yang kutemukan bebrapa hari lalu dibalik istananya dan kurasa masih berbentuk imaji saat aku menatap kedua mata bintang itu. Begitu cantik. Dia, seperti keajaiban dari langit, mungkin hadiah Tuhan untuk para manusia agar mereka tahu bidadari itu seperti apa. Aku tahu ia juga namja, tapi aku tak tahu kata apalagi untuk memanggilnya, cantik ! begitu saja dan itu kenyataan.

Hari ini ia dihadapanku, berteriak, berbicara, menyantap sup kimchi halmeoni, bahkan bersemu merah. Aku melihatnya, memimpikan melihatnya maksudku.

Tidak nyata bukan? Tidak mungkin. Ketika aku mengelus rambut hitamnya yang wangi, atau saat aku menatap wajah tidurnya lalu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup kelopak matanya karena itu teramat indah. Rasa itu, masih tertinggal dibibirku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _ireona_"

Suara lembut itu memanggilku. Siapa? Manis sekali. Bukannya membuatku ingin terjaga, justru semakin pulas.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" bahuku diguncang.

Tumben nenek tidak kasar dalam membangunkanku. Biasanya ia akan meneyeret kakiku, melakukan seriosa nada oktaf tinggi didepan telingaku, atau membawakan airmandi untukku dan menyiramnya begitu saja. kali ini tidak, terlalu lembut.

Aku mengalah, coba membuka kelopak mataku dan menongkatinya agar tidak kembali terpejam.

Eh? Bukan nenek. Aku menemukan sosok yang sama dengan apa yang barusaja kupikirkan. Berbentuk bukan mimpi. Aku mengucek mata dalam. Ugh, ireona Kyuhyun-ah !

"_pallie ireona_, halmeoni menyuruh kita berdua belanja kepasar."

Ia mempoutkan bibir apelnya sementara aku hanya menatap aneh, tak percaya. Mengucek mataku berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa aku benar-benar telah bangun dan ini bukan mimpi. Wajah indah peniru aphrodite itu masih betah dipelupuk sudut pandangku. Dan memang aku tak ingin ia terhapus.

Tapi… benarkah ini bukan sekedar lelucon para peri tidur?

Aku mencubit pipinya.

"YAK! MWOHAGO ISSEO ?!"

**AUTHOR POV**

"Yak! Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali labu huh?!" kyuhyun mencegat namja berkaos biru yang baru saja hendak mengambil labu ketiga dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang.

Namja berkaos biru, _kaos yang dua hari lalu dipakai Kyuhyun, ya, ia meminjamnya._ hanya mengerjap, terlihat sangat aegyo.

"kenapa?"

"aissh, kita itu makan nasi, bukan makan labu."

"tapi, labu itu sehat dan harganya sangat murah, bukankah itu bagus?" wajah tanpa dosa itu bertekuk, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pernah lihat kelinci? Apa yang kau rasakan? Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah namja itu sekarang, Kyuhyun memutar pandangnya kesekitar karena ia mulai merasa takut gila. Aissh, kenapa begitu menggemaskan?!

"sudah cukup, sekarang kita membeli lobak." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap daftar belanjaan. Ia merasa risih menjadi pemuda dengan belanjaan seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa saat namja kelinci itu mengajaknya, dengan mudah dan tolol ia hanya menurut.

"ne." sungmin tersenyum lebar, senyumnya memang tak pernah berhenti semenjak ia melalui gang sempit tadi, seperti tidak pernah menemukan manusia sebelumnya. Memang, ini kali pertama ia belanja, dan itu membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang diajak ibunya, menyenangkan! Berbanding 180 derajat dengan apa yang dialami Kyuhyun.

Mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh pedagang sayur, mencari lobak, yah, setidaknya ia pernah melihat benda itu dibuku bergambar dulu.

"kyuhyun-ah, disitu !" pekiknya girang seraya menggandeng dan menyeret Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Aigooo, anak itu memang sedang bersenang-senang.

Deg!

Gerakan mereka terhenti tiba-tiba disebuah kelokan. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh pada namja disampingnya, namja itu menggenggam erat tangannya dengan wajah terkejut bercampur khawatir. Belum sempat ia meminta penjelasan atas semua perubahan mendadak itu saat Sungmin menariknya kebalik sebuah toko buah.

Bersembunyi?

Kyuhyun tidak terpikir untuk bertanya melihat wajah Sungmin yang memucat, ia sendiri shock, ia hanya tidak ingin putrinya yang cantik itu memucat, seperti ini. saat yang sama ia segera menyadari alasannya. Disana, dibalik tikungan, beberapa orang berseragam hitam tengah berpencar didalam pasar, mata mereka yang tertutup kacamata hitam jelas sekali mengedar jeli.

Ada bebrapa orang melewati persembunyian mereka, saling terhubung oleh sebuah alat bernama _walkie-talkie_, dengan seluruh tatapan awas kesetiap sudut. Sungmin menahan nafas, yah, hampir beberapa kali mereka ditemukan dan sepertinya memang tercium oleh para profesional itu.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merasa seakan didalam sebuah adegan drama action, sekali lagi pula ia tak menyukainya. Benar-benar tak menyukai ini karena ini menakutkan. Bukan tentang acara kejar-kejaran, atau baku hantam, lesatan peluru sekalipun. Ia takut…

Sungmin, mengenalinya?

Apakah mereka mencarinya untuk mengambilnya?

ANDWAE!

Kyuhyun, merasakan takut yang serupa.

======TBC======

maaf pendek ^^

thanks for readers and especially reviewers^^

yang suka fantasy, comment ffku satunya ya? The Dawn...

dincubie : ne^^

Qniee : sorry masih pendek

anneth : ne, sekali lagi gamssahamnida *bow 360 derajat (?)

NiMin : buahaha, sekali NC-an lgsg tepar =='

SSungminnie : ratenya gak naik kelas, gpp ya, hehe

333LG : sdh trjawab kan? thx for review~

Choi Yui chan : salam kenal ^^ hehe, aku sependapat, setelah kubaca ulang malah mau muntah #PLAK

oh ya suka fantasy? review ffku the dawn donk, gomawo~

athena : bgmna menurutmu? mesum tdk?

jiraniat : e ceilahhh kykj pepatah lamaaaaa, kkk

NaeKyu : begitulah ming, malu2 (in) #dtendang pumpkiners

elfwidya : maaf msh pendek u,u

fariny tika : ne, hwaiting!

chikyumin : hoho, nenek gahoel gtuuuuu

blackjackdevil : hihi, no NC ^^

Han-RJ sip sip ^^ gomawo~

gpp, makasih dah review *kecup

siders : review please~


	8. Chapter 8

OLEANDER PART 8

_Oleander itu racun. Definisinya yang lebih abstrak, yang mungkin tidak terjadi padamu, hanya sedikit diantara beberapa, yang membunuh tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan jika kau menangis. Tapi racun kadang terasa manis kau tau?_

_Let's call it,,, love._

***OLEANDER***

**Chapter 8**

"Ayo kita pergi." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin bangkit begitu pria-pria berjubah hitam itu berlalu, ia khawatir mereka akan segera kembali dan menemukan Sungmin. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia sungguh takut...

"Kyu, aku..."

Mengerjap. Mata kelincinya mencoba menentang mata foxy Kyuhyun. Tadi itu….

Sreetttt.

Sebelum namja manis itu berhasil menyadari apa-apa, Kyuhyun telah menarik dan membenamkan kepala Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar, ah tidak, mereka bahkan mengira Sungmin yang terlampau cantik untuk ukuran namja itu adalah seorang yeoja. Begitu pun pria dengan setelan hitam yang berbalik melintasi mereka, tidak curiga.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." suara Sungmin tertelan dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izinku."

"Eh?"

Sungmin mundur selangkah agar ia dapat menemukan manik mata itu. Menatapnya tajam, dan possesive.

"Kkajima..."

"Eung, ini apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah memindahkan sayur-sayur belanjaan kekulkas sejenak terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menoleh pada Sungmin. Mata kelinci disana tampak bingung dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangan. Tangan halus itu sibuk menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel, namun ia tampak melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Oh Shakespeare. Kisah picisan itu. konyol sekali, tapi aku menyukainya."

Namja itu bergumam seraya terus mengamati seperti tak pernah melihat buku sebelumnya.

"Romeo dan Julliet? Seperti pernah dengar"

"MWO?!" nyaris Kyuhyun menelan labu ditangannya bulat-bulat demi mendengar itu. sejak kapan ia mengalami tuli dadakan? Atau apa anak aneh itu bercanda? Katakan padaku siapa orang didunia ini yang tidak tahu Romeo Juliett?! Biar dia kembali keperut ibunya. Dan sekarang makhluk manis namun tidak wajar ini barusaja menyebutkan ketidakmungkinan itu?! selera humornya kelewat tinggi ! Tapi wajah polos disana tampak serius bingung.

"Kau benar tidak tahu?"

Seketika Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat gelengan tanpa dosa Sungmin. Sekali lagi menatap manik kelinci itu lebih dalam, dan ketika yang ia dapat hanya tatap Aku-benar-benar-polos, ia langsung membalasnya dengan deathglare Biarkan-aku-memakanmu.

"Yak! kau hidup dijaman berapa huh?!"

"mwolla~" ia mengerucutkan bibir, imut. "Manager Kang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu belajar dongeng-dongeng tidak penting. Apa cerita ini menarik?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan cukup panjang,_sebenarnya sangat panjang sepanjang rekor menyelamnya tanpa alat bantu oksigen_ menarik kursi diseberang Sungmin, lalu duduk diatasnya.

Merebut buku yang Sungmin berani sumpah baru pertama melihatnya itu, masih dengan raut ingin bunuh diri.

"biar kubacakan..."

"Appa !"

Gadis mungil berambut cokelat kemerahan itu menghempaskan duduk didepan pria berkacamata yang tengah sibuk membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap Arabika hangatnya.

"Ehm?" jawabnya, ah, bahkan hanya berupa gumaman tidak peduli, mata pria itu tetap tidak berpindah sesenti pun dari artikel yang tengah dibacanya. Hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai turun kepangkal hidung sedikit, lalu… yah, kembali membaca.

"Appa !" panggilan lebih keras disertai sodokan kecil melilit dikulit lengannya terpaksa membuat pria itu menyerah. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kulitnya yang telah menua semakin tersiksa dicubiti tuan putrinya itu.

"ada apa YeonHee-ya? Anak appa yang cantik..."

Masih mendengus, gadis yang dipanggil Yeonhee itu segera melemparkan keatas meja beberapa lembar foto, mengekspos wajah yang sama dengan gaya berbeda. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde, tersenyum sensual.

"Kau yakin mau menjodohkan oppa dengan gadis plastik macam ini?!"

Pria baya itu terkekeh, membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot menyentuh pangkal hidung. Huh, seperti ada yang salah dengan kacamata itu.

"Victoria gadis yang cantik, dan baik."

"Cih, aku tidak yakin. Lagipula bukankah oppa sudah tidak mau kembali pada kita?"

Tawanya kali ini sedikit bergema. Cho Yeong hwan membetulkan duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, menyingkirkan koran dan kopinya untuk fokus menatap anak gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

"Dia pasti akan kembali, cepat atau lambat." Ujarnya pelan namun tegas, jelas, penuh penekanan serta sentuhan wibawa.

YeonHee terdiam, aisssh, masih berniat menyangkal tentang wanita yang dilihat dari foto pun sudah membuatnya muak itu, namun semua terpaksa ia tahan ditenggorokan, tak ingin membuat appanya marah. Plus sebuah kabar baik mendengar janji bahwa ia akan segera bertemu kembali dengan kakak laki-laki seayahnya, sosok yang selama ini hanya ia dengar lewat cerita dan hanya pernah ditemuinya sekali, itupun sangat singkat. Ia ingin bertemu pria pemilik tatap tajam dan pipi serta bibir yang mirip dengan miliknya tersebut.

"Kau akan membawa oppa? Tapi bagaimana ca..."

Ucapannya terhenti melihat gerakan menghormat Ayahnya, melewati bahunya, sekaligus menyadari kedatangan orang lain disana.

Ia berbalik cepat.

YeonHee mengerjap, seperti tidak memercayai perlihatannya sendiri. Ah, masih cantik meski keriputnya bertambah banyak, namun wajah itu semakin ramah disertai lengkungan senyum keibuan dibibir pucatnya. Ia melongo sedetik sebelum akhirnya segera bangkit berlari kepelukan orang itu.

"Halmeoni ?!"

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, umma."

Nenek Cho termangu menatap lembaran dokumen dihadapannya. Visa, passport, tiket, semuanya sudah lengkap. Mata tuanya kembali menentang Putra Sulungnya, sejenak ia menghembuskan nafas penuh keraguan.

"Semuanya sudah siap umma, kau akan tinggal di Canada bersama Yeong Bae, anak kesayanganmu itu." Sedikit menyindir, sekaligus menatap meyakinkan ummanya, menggunakan mata obsidiannya untuk mendominasi berharap wanita tua yang sedikit banyak mirip dengannya tersebut dapat luluh dan mengangguk setuju.

"Percayakan Kyuhyun padaku, walau bagaimanapun, dia itu putraku umma… " bujuknya lagi, kali ini lebih mirip seorang anak sedang memanja pada ibunya.

Huh….

Wajah tua dihadapannya masih mengerucut, tampak pemikiran yang sulit dari wanita itu. Tentu saja ini menjadi pertimbangan sulit mengingat Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersamanya semenjak anak itu masih balita, ditambah lagi kebencian Kyuhyun pada appanya karena telah meninggalkan ia dan ibunya untuk wanita lain. Rasanya tidak memungkinkan menyerahkan cucu tersayangnya pada orang yang… ya, Yeonghwan anak yang cukup baik dan bertanggung jawab, tapi apakah Kyuhyun bisa menerimanya? Apakah Kyuhyun bisa melihat hal baik dari diri pria ini sementara anak itu masih diselimuti dendam?

Mungkin hal baik jika Kyuhyun bersamanya lagi dan melihat bahwa appanya tidak lagi sejahat yang dulu ia pikirkan.

"Ah… baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk mengurus cucuku dengan baik."

"Ne, umma! Pasti!" YeongHwan tersenyum puas, digenggamnya tangan sang eomma erat.

Ah, sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini. hanya dulu ketika ia masih seumuran Kyuhyun.

"Jadi mereka berdua mati?"

Kyuhyun menghela oksigen banyak-banyak seolah takut jika ia harus berbagi udara yang banyak itu dengan oranglain.

"Benar-benar mati?!"

Mengerjap, berharap Tuhan segera mencabut mimpi buruk aneh yang sedang dialaminya. Ah, ia mulai khawatir akan mati kesal jika terus berhadapan dengan namja itu, namja yang dengan tampang polosnya terus mendesak dengan tatap kelinci menggemaskan. Masih saja, mata yang setia menghipnotisnya setiap kali bertemu. Yah,jujur saja, ia masih belum tahu bagaimana agar kejeniusannya tidak hilang setiap berhadapan dengan Sungmin, seperti selalu.

Huh….

Butuh ekstra oksigen.

Entah karena pertanyaan bodoh, atau….

See?

Itu tidak masuk akal bukan? Wajahnya, matanya, bibirnya, bahkan setiap detail geraknya. Ia terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang namja. Lebih manis dari yeoja manapun. Dan akh, ia persis puteri dari negeri dongeng, eung, tidak! Salah! Ia juga lebih manis dari sosok Putri yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Siapapun nyaris gila memikirkannya.

Dan sialnya, Cho Kyuhyun tidak cukup jenius untuk menangkal itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Mereka mati, tamat."

"Tapi…."

"Wae? Mengharukan eoh?!"

Menutup buku tebal itu dan menyimpannya disisi kiri tangannya, sebagai tindak waspada kalau-kalau Sungmin masih tidak percaya dan berniat membolak-balik sekali lagi buku itu. Memusingkan. Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan sedikit membelakangi Sungmin dengan membawa serta buku Shakespeare itu ditangannya. Hanya untuk membuka kulkas, mengambil satu botol air mineral dan menenggaknya langsung.

"Anni. Itu…. Cerita yang bodoh!"

Uhuk!

Ck, Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua yang sudah masuk kemulut dan bercampur dengan salivanya begitu saja.

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah itu bodoh? Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu mati untuk membuktikan cinta. Dengan tetap hidup dan mencari kebahagiaan, adalah cara pembuktian yang lebih baik. Hidup itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa seenaknya disia-siakan…"

"Itukan hanya fiktif hyung, kenapa kau menceramahiku begitu?" Kyuhyun melunak, percuma menegangkan urat syaraf hanya akan membuatnya berpeluang darah tinggi.

"Lagipula kita bukan romeo dan Juliett…"

Sungmin sepertinya sependapat mengakhiri perdebatan mereka yang disebabkan hal sepele macam buku fiksi tersebut, ia melirik malas pada jam dinding. Sedikit terperangah menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyu, ini sudah siang, sebentar lagi nenek akan pulang dan kita belum memasak!"

"Eung? Memasak?"

Kyuhyun berdiam seperti ia harus mengorek lebih dalam diotaknya tentang definisi memasak.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak…"

"Aissh, kau selama ini tinggal hanya dengan nenekmu dan kau tidak pernah membantunya?! Apa kerjaanmu hanya main psp huh?!"

Kyuhyun hanya merengut dan mengacak rambut ikalnya. Yeah, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar. Ck!

"Biar aku yang masak, kau potong sayuran itu uhm?!"

Menggeser duduknya untuk bangkit, lalu berjalan kecil menyaruk sandal bunny-nya dan mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Namja itu tengah menutup kembali pintu kulkas dan mulai memperhatikan kegiatan Sungmin. Ia mengambil satu buah besar labu manis, beberapa lobak, wartel dan brokoli.

"Potong ini seperti ini."

Sungmin mengambil inisiatif mencontohkan pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat asing dengan dapur tentang bagaimana memotong sayuran yang baik dan benar. Ah, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa Kyuhyun akan mencincang semuanya secara semena-mena, beserta kulitnya pula.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti? Sekarang lakukanlah." Menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sambil menyerahkan pisau dapur ditangannya pada namja itu, ck, bahkan memegang pisau saja Kyuhyun tidak becus. Sayuran yang malang.

"Potong yang benar. Aku mau mencuci beras dulu."

Huh… hanya menghela nafas ketika Sungmin berbalik meninggalkannya dengan satu baskom kecil ditangan.

"aissh, kenapa rasanya seperti pengantin baru begini sih?!"

"Mwo?!"

Sungmin yang sudah mengayunkan langkah ringan menuju tempat mencuci beras yang terletak diluar rumah harus menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"A-anniya…" jawab Kyuhyun gugup, tingkahnya mendadak berantakan dan ia sudah tidak melihat apasaja yang diirisnya.

Mempoutkan bibirnya, aegyo, lantas berlalu. Aissh, kenapa namja itu suka sekali bertingkah imut? Jika saja benar dia adalah pengantinnya, tentu sekarang ia sudah memikirkan untuk…

Eung?

Astaga!

Plak!

Kyuhyun menampar pipinya sendiri yang sudah berpikir yang iya-iya tadi. Aissh, setan apa yang merasuki otaknya sekarang? Melupakan bahwa setan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, bersarang sekian lama dan akhirnya, telah menjadi kodratnya. Untungnya ia masih mengingat untuk merapal beberapa doa yang dapat ia ingat.

Ingatlah Kyuhyun-ah…

Dia bahkan namja! Jangan lupakan itu.

_Keunde…._

Meraba dadanya sendiri, ada yang berdetak cepat dengan irama aneh. Rasa yang sama seperti setiap ia harus berhadapan dengan Sungmin, menatap mata kecilnya yang selalu berbinar indah, bibir plum merahmudanya, atau bahkan jika namja itu sekedar tertidur, ia akan teramat suka memandangi bulu lentik serta kelopak mata itu lalu membelai rambut berbau strawberry milik Sungmin. Rasa yang terlalu aneh untuk dijabarkan. Dan gilanya, ia menyukai itu.

Eomma, bolehkah aku bahagia seperti ini?

BRUKK !

Suara dari arah belakang memutus senyuman bibirnya.

**Sungmin POV**

"aissh, kenapa rasanya seperti pengantin baru begini sih?!"

Eh?

Aku.. aku membeku ditempat. Ada yang salahkah dengan telingaku?

Lee Sungmin pabo! Bisa-bisanya aku berkhayal aneh seperti tadi. Kulihat Kyuhyun sibuk memotong sayur dengan potongan tak teratur mengenaskan. Benarkan hanya pendengaranku saja? atau… kulihat rona gugup dari wajahnya.

Aish, sekarang aku mulai belajar percaya diri, tidak seharusnya terlalu berharap seperti ini. paboya!

Aku membiarkannya. Kembali berjalan menuju air keran untuk mencuci beras dibelakang rumah.

Argh, kenapa jantungku? Sudah kucoba untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri, tapi tetap saja! darahku seketika terpompa naik mewarnai wajah, begitupun detak cepat jantungku. Kenapa begini?

Eomma…

Aku… bahagia.

Satu lengkung tak bisa kutahan, tertoreh dengan sendirinya dibibirku.

Beginikah?

Apa aku…. Jatuh cinta?

Aku tidak tahu seperti ini rasanya. Tapi aku menyukainya, setiap debar yang kurasakan. Terimakasih mengizinkanku merasakannya.

Terimaka…

Ugh!

Debarku kian cepat, jantungku menggila diluar kendali. Dan ini sakit. Sesak. Benar-benar sesak!

Aku menyadari baskom yang telah terlepas dari genggamanku, tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menggapai-gapai udara coba mencari sesuatu untukku agar dapat kembali bernafas.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Aku mulai kehilangan akal.

Tuhan, kumohon….

BRUKK!

Saat itu, ketika tubuhku jatuh menghantam lantai, aku sudah tidak benar-benar berada dalam alam sadarku. Segera setelahnya, yang melingkupiku hanya gelap total.

======TBC======

**Mianhae atas keterlambatan dan kependekannya ff ini, author sedang sibuk kuliah, harap maklum ^^**

**Terimakasih banyak yang udah meninggalkan cuap2 di kotak review ^^**

LinaLeru

Fariny

CharolineElf

333LG

kyuminalways89

.921 : itu pihak ming ya^^

Bunnyevil

Dincubie

ayachi casey

Tika

blue minra

jiraniats

NiMin Shippers

chikyumin


	9. Chapter 9

OLEANDER part 9

_An abstract word, __**love**__._

_Tak lebih adalah nama lain untuk __**racun.**_

_Yang mengiming-imingi tentang kebahagiaan, membuatmu bodoh sesaat, lalu mengincar kematianmu perlahan._

_Sampai kau menyadari nama lain berikutnya untuk cinta adalah __**oleander**__ yang tidak nyata._

…

(previous)

BRUKK!

Saat itu, ketika tubuhku jatuh menghantam lantai, aku sudah tidak benar-benar berada dalam alam sadarku. Segera setelahnya, yang melingkupiku hanya gelap total.

OLEANDER

**Chapter 9**

**KYUHYUN POjV**

BRUKK!

Serentak aku menoleh karena tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak nyaman menamparku. Benar saja! kutemukan Sungmin sudah terjatuh dilantai.

Pingsan.

Tidak sadar bagaimana aku dapat berlari, kuketahui aku telah berlutut dihadapan Sungmin yang jatuh dengan posisi miring dan tangan terkulai disisi tersebut. Kubawa tubuh ringannya dalam dekapanku namun ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun lagi.

Astaga! Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku dicengkeram rasa takut yang teramat mengerikan. Sesak itu menghantamku hingga keubun-ubun, melemaskan nyaris seluruh persendianku, menghabiskan begitu banyak ruang hingga aku tidak lagi menemukan tempat dimana aku dapat menghirup nafas. Saat itu aku sudah melupakan apa itu oksigen.

"Minni-ya?"

Panggilku pelan, lirih. Aissh, aku bahkan kehilangan suaraku. Rasa takut itu begitu kuat mendominasi pikiran serta segenap sistem diotakku, seperti diriku sendiri barusaja divonis akan mati esok. Ah, ini bahkan membuatku lebih kalut daripada kematianku, ada apa dengan Sungmin? Aku takut, teramat takut kehilangannya.

Hell! Barusaja aku dapat tersenyum sebegitu lebarnya hanya demi mengingat kepolosan kelinci bodoh ini. kenapa lagi sekarang?

"Minni-ya… jebal…"

Lutepuk halus pipinya yang berisi, tidak ada respon. Kutepuk berulang, makin keras. Ia masih tetap sama. Kulitnya yang pucat dan sekarang lebih pucat terasa dingin.

"Ireona !"

Jari-jariku terus bergerak panik antara mengguncang kasar pundak nya dan semakin liar menampari pipi mulus Sungmin. Sia-sia? Tetap tak bergeming, sedikit pun.

Dalam keputus asaan yang amat sangat hingga rasanya aku ingin memenggal kepalaku sendiri, kuangkat tubuh itu kehalaman. Rumah Sakit berjarak sangat jauh, aku tidak punya alat apapun untuk mengantar Sungmin, dan taxi? Tidak pernah melewati kawasan tempat tinggalku. Seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa saat aku membopongnya, bukan karena terlalu berat, tapi aku tak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan kembali kekuatan serta kewarasanku. Hanya berdoa, ya, anak berandal sepertiku berdoa dalam isakan diantara lariku. Aku akan membawanya ke klinik dan menyelamatkannya tak peduli bagaimana pun, aku harus.

Aku sudah berdiri ditengah halaman, siap menghentikan kendaraan apasaja yang lewat ketika pandanganku dihadapkan pada sosok seorang pria dengan senyum sangat familier, memuakkan!

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Lee Sung Min. dia mengidap _Congenital Heart Desease _. itu bukan penyakit mudah Kyu, kematian dapat mengambilnya kapan saja, kau tahu? Dan kau masih keras kepala untuk menahannya bersamamu?!"

Kalimat bernada rendah namun diucapkan dalam intonasi penuh penekanan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa dapat berpikir lebih banyak.

Yah, ia memang egois. Tapi…

"Aku… aku pasti bisa menjaganya."

Kyuhyun merendahkan pandangannya sehingga ia hanya dapat menatap lantai, bukan masalah ia merasa takut atau apa pada pria itu, namun… ia takut jika ternyata pria itu tidak membohonginya, ia takut mendengar pernyataan yang mengerikan.

Dan itu sudah terjadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyuhyun-ah. Dia butuh perawatan yang lebih. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya tinggal disini. Dia tidak akan bertahan."

Cho Yeong Hwan mengusap keningnya yang berkerut, telah banyak sekali pertentangan dipikirannya, dan permintaan yang diutarakan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu terasa pelik. Lihatlah, bahkan anak keras kepala itu terlihat masih berkepala batu namun begitu lunak dan rapuh disisi lainnya, seolah inilah harapan terakhir hidupnya, seolah jika sang ayah tidak bersedia mengabulkannya maka anak itu akan hancur seketika. Mata mereka tidak bertatapan, tapi begitu pun ia menjadi lebih mengerti.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendongakkan wajah setelah terlihat sibuk dengan fantasi beratnya sendiri, menentang mata yang sama-sama memiliki iris gelap, serupa tajamnya meski mata Appanya terlihat lebih lelah.

"Kumohon _Abeoji_"

Gemetar. Pertama kalinya ia memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan ayah, menandakan betapa ia berharap. Betapa ia akan melakukan apasaja agar Sungmin tetap disisinya. Mata itu telah berbicara banyak.

"Hanya satu bulan, ah baiklah, 3 minggu saja! hanya 3 minggu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk bersamanya, setelah itu aku akan pulang dan menuruti apapun maumu."

Pria baya itu mendelik dibalik kacamata minusnya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk berat, ragu, sangat ragu. Jika bukan dengan alasan idiot bernama Sungmin, ia sudah dipastikan akan segera menendang wajah pria brengsek itu agar meninggalkan rumahnya. Kali ini ia bahkan seperti menjilati ludahnya sendiri dengan memanggil 'ayah'.

"Aku berjanji."

"Termasuk bertunangan dengan Victoria?"

What the..?!

Tsk! Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak, mati-matian ia menahan agar tangannya yang sudah terkepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih untuk tidak melayang menghajar ayahnya sendiri saat itu juga. Ia masih mengerti sopan santun, meski itu tidak diterapkannya selama ini. Yah, apalagi? Cho kyuhyun yang senang membolos dan berkelahi, yang selalu menjawab kasar pada sosaengnim, yang berbuat sesuka hati pada siapapun. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak dapat membedakan mana yang lebih tua, mana yang pantas dihormati atau tidak. Neneknya mengajarkan semua itu.

Hanya saja… ia selalu merasa pria ini tidak pantas untuk mendapat _sedikit saja_ penghormatan, namun juga merasa terlalu tidak tahu diri jika melukai orang yang _paling tidak_ secara hukum masih berstatus sebagai ayahnya tersebut.

"Ambil saja semua dariku. Asal kau biarkan aku sebentar saja bersama Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang mengeras, _onyx_nya kembali melempar tatapan dingin pada keadaan sekitar. Huh, menatap tumpukan buku-buku disudut ruangan jauh lebih baik.

"Hhhh….."

Tuan Cho mendesah keras hingga tertangkap indera pendengaran Kyuhyun namun ia memilih untuk tidak bergeming.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, nak. Baiklah, aku juga akan menepati janjiku."

Menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, terlihat sangat menikmati setelah sebelumnya perdebatan mengetatkan seluruh otot-otot saraf. Ia merasa telah berdamai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dan tolong rahasiakan dari orang tua Sungmin."

Tersenyum, nyaris terkikik menikmati pemandangan tentang putranya yang masih saja memasang gaya angkuh. Diam-diam ia mengagumi betapa seorang namja rapuh seperti Lee Sung Min berhasil mempengaruhi Kyuhyun begitu banyak.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi.. ayah yakin kau akan kembali sebelum waktu yang kau tentukan sendiri, Kyu."

"Tsk!"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdecak lalu berniat meninggalkan ruangan saat kalimat berikut yang melewati indera pendengarannya benar-benar membuat ia ingin merobek mulut seorang Cho Yeong Hwan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan salam perpisahan untuk nenekmu?"

**OLEANDER**

Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya _atau tepatnya kamar ia dan Kyuhyun_ berderit pelan untuk selanjutnya memunculkan sebuah wajah boros. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya sebentar, melihat Sungmin yang telah duduk diatas kasur lipat mereka dan sempat membeku sesaat ketika Sungmin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Bibir pucat itu terlihat sudah lebih baik sekarang dengan cebilan merahnya, begitu pun _foxy _redup itu kini turut tersenyum, mata itu yang dulu berhasil menjeratnya dan menurunkan taraf IQnya hingga level terendah. Dan faktanya, sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum menemukan penawar untuk mengatasi semua senyum menghipnotis Sungmin. Ah, idiot! Ia segera menyadarkan diri sebelum akhirnya berinisiatif untuk masuk.

Namja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya duduk disisi _bed _yang sama dengan Sungmin dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada namja yang kini memiringkan sedikit kepalanya karena bingung, tampang menggemaskan heoh? Tapi bukan tentang itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun seperti tidak berniat sedikitpun merubah posisinya atau menggeser sedikit saja arah pandangnya. Dengan cara menatap yang tak biasa, menyiratkan rasa takut dan kekaguman sekaligus bagaimanapun ia berusaha menutupinya. Seakan Sungmin adalah seulas senyum Monalisa yang ditorehkan sempurna Davinchi diatas sehelai kanvas, rapuh dan demikian berharga. Ia bertahan seperti itu selama beberapa menit, lebih jika saja ia tidak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin akan merasa risih. Menatap pun cukup. Pipi sedikit _chubby_ sesekali merona diantara kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat dan terlalu halus untuk ukuran seorang namja. Atau bibir yang merah jambu, _shaped _M, dan… mengundang. Rasanya takut untuk menyentuh semua itu seperti jika ia benar melakukannya Sungmin akan lebur. Kau tahu serbuk-serbuk Dandellion? Akan berhamburan hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan, ia merasa Sungmin seperti itu, karenanya ia akan berusaha menangkup dandellion dalam ruang genggamnya agar angin tidak mengusik.

"Min-ah…" panggilnya pelan, sedikit serak, belum mampu mengembalikan suara bassnya sepenuhnya setelah sekian lama tadi terdiam, sepertinya.

"_Ne_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Sungmin, mengerti dengan amat sangat arah pembicaraan itu, namun jika boleh ia ingin memilih menjadi orang bodoh saja. manik _foxy_nya menunduk, tidak berani mempertemukannya dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali takut. Mengingat lagi ide konyol yang akhirnya membawanya kesini, alasan yang sangat… errr, menggelikan. Walau bagaimanapun ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membuang wajahnya dengan memberitahu Kyuhyun alasan bodoh itu, dan bersumpah untuk kedua kalinya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepada pria _yang kadang_ menyebalkan itu alasan ia tetap bertahan : Kyuhyun, ia ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal-hal memalukan semacam itu meski Kyuhyun mengancam untuk memotong lehernya, tekad Sungmin.

Ck.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang mendadak memerah. Aissh, apa yang ada dipikirannya? Bukankah ini saat untuk serius?

Berikutnya ia menangkap perubahan lagi dari ekspresi yang terpancar diwajah cantik Sungmin, rasa takut yang teramat jelas.

"_Mianhae…._apa kau akan menyuruhku pulang?" ia menunduk pasrah.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar seraya menyerahkan ponselnya. "Telpon orangtuamu dan katakan kau baik-baik saja. kau akan tinggal bersamaku selama tiga minggu."

"Eh?"

Refleks menoleh, manik matanya menatap Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan. Terkejut, tentu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan mudah, Lee Sung Min."

Mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dua kali, mungkin tiga. Tidak kah itu sangat menggemaskan? Kyuhyun diam-diam mengakui itu lewat senyumnya, senyum yang persis di mata Sungmin seperti ketika pertemuan pertama mereka, yang kau tahu itu lebih layak disebut seringai mengerikan.

See? Hanya serigala tidak waras yang bersedia melepaskan kelinci semanis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ah… ne." jawab Sungmin kikuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berulang.

Sungmin mengusap kedua pipinya tepat setelah Kyuhyun memunggunginya bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, seakan perbuatan itu dapat menghapus warna kemerahan yang mungkin saat ini tengah menodai kulit wajahnya. Aissh, meski kalimat Kyuhyun tidak terdengar indah dan justru mengandung pemaksaan, tapi ia juga tidak dapat menolak perasaan membubung, gejolak aneh yang meninju hatinya, memaksa namja itu untuk melonjak kegirangan.

Tidak boleh. Sungmin mengingat itu, ia tidak ingin jantungnya sakit lagi, untuk itu tenanglah Lee Sungmin…

Huh. Ia menghela nafas dalam, dan berat.

.

.

"Setelah selesai, kembalikan ponsel itu padaku secepatnya. Biar kuhancurkan agar orang-orang itu tidak dapat melacak kita." Tambah Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

**OLEANDER**

"Kyuuuuu! Kau tidak sekolah?!"

Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Yak! Kyuuuuuu!"

Tubuh dibalik selimut itu berguncang namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Hanya menggeliat pelan mengembangkan lengan, merenggangkan otot-otot yang lemas kemudian membenamkannya kembali kedalam lipatan-lipatan tubuhnya. Sesaat berikutnya, dengkuran halus kembali bergerilya dari balik bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Aissh, sulit sekali membangunkanmu. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana nenek melakukannya setiap hari." Rengut Sungmin mulai kesal, terlihat dengan caranya menggembungkan pipi. Disaat begitu pun masih sempat ber-_aegyo._

Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin adalah sosok rajin yang tidak mudah menyerah. Maka ia segera berdiri lalu secara paksa merebut selimut yang melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun sampai kepala, nampak nyaman. Ck,semakin menambah tingkat kemalasan pria itu saja.

"Kyu! Kau harus sekolah!"

"Eung… aku malas." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa beban, tanpa merasa berdosa juga ia bangun sebentar untuk mengambil selimut yang terjatuh dilantai lalu membungkus kembali tubuhnya layaknya ulat bulu. Terlalu mudah bagi namja itu untuk masuk kedunia mimpi kembali.

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan dari tangan halus namun dilancarkan dengan _powerfull_ sukses membuat namja didalam sarangnya itu kemudian terpaksa melompat heboh. Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi lengannya, tidak disangka-sangka Lee Sungmin bisa se-perkasa itu.

"Arra! Aku akan sekolah, _hyung_!" akhirnya pemalas itu mengalah, masih mengucek matanya kasar sementara tangan lainnya mengacak rambut cokelat miliknya yang terlihat lebih keriting saat bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun bangkit buru-buru, membuat kepalanya mendadak pening dan akibatnya keseimbangan tubuh jangkung itu sedikit terganggu. Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia beranjak kekamar mandi, benar-benar masuk setelah dua kali membenturkan kepala dibidang pintu.

"Ah ya Kyu, aku belum memasak sarapan. Bahan-bahan didapur habis jadi aku tidak tahu akan memasak apa."

Sungmin meneriaki Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang sibuk diantara bunyi cipratan-cipratan air di kamar mandi. Ia sendiri tengah merapikan kasur milik Kyuhyun _yang sementara juga merupakan miliknya_, mengumpat sebal sesekali melihat betapa Kyuhyun membuat kasur itu seperti sisa kapal pecah.

"Sh*t!"

Sungmin tak sempat mendengar desisan itu, ia hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Terlihat…. Errr, kadang Kyuhyun itu cukup tampan. Ah, sebenarnya hatinya mengatakan bahwa namja itu jauh diatas rata-rata tampan.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekolah dulu lalu berbelanja setelahnya. Kau tunggu saja dirumah, hyung."

Namja dengan tubuh lebih pendek itu hanya mengangguk patuh ketika Kyuhyun sudah terburu melewatinya dan mengambil seragam sekolah yang entah sudah berapa lama tergantung ditempatnya tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun.

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Aku mau ganti baju."

"Lakukan saja."

Sungmin masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan pikiran tampak jelas sibuk dengan dunia sendiri, ber_blushing_ ria mengingat bagaimana pendapatnya tentang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut, tidak peduli pria dalam benaknya itu tengah menatap dirinya aneh di dunia nyata.

"Psh. Kau mau melihatku telanjang? Atau kau mau membantuku ganti baju?"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

**OLEANDER**

Kyuhyun memasukkan baju seragamnya kedalam tas sandang yang tersampir asal di pundak kirinya begitu membelok dari jalan dimana seharusnya ia menempuh itu agar dapat sampai di sekolah. Tidak, ia bukannya karena membolos seminggu lantas lupa jalan, melainkan ada tujuan lain yang… sebutlah niat mulia. Dengan kaos santai warna biru muda, ia melangkah kaki lebar-lebar memasuki keramaian, orang-orang berjejer disepanjang lorong menawarkan berbagai barang sementara orang-orang lainnya sibuk berlalu-lalang dilorong sempit itu, kebanyakan dengan satu atau dua kantung belanjaan di tangan mereka. Di sinilah ia sekarang, pasar tradisional distrik ChungNam.

Seorang wanita gemuk berusia sekitar akhir 30-an dengan pola rambut pendek keriting dan celemek motif bunga-bunga cerah khas musim panas _tanpa melihat di musim yang mana ia memakai benda itu_ yang sedang berdiri dibelakang _stand _sayuran memberikan perhatiannya ketika Kyuhyun mendekat ragu. Jika dijabarkan sebenarnya namja itu melotot horor pada setumpuk lobak milik si penjual hingga sang ahjumma terpaksa menegurnya.

"Kau mau beli apa, nak?"

Antara mengernyit bingung, heran, takjub, ada juga takut bahkan khawatir berlebihan tentang pencuri lobak yang sangat tampan, ekspresi bibi itu tergolong sulit untuk diteliti. Ia terus membuntuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang kecil.

"B-bisakah kau memberiku pekerjaan?"

"MWO?!"

**ToBeContinued…**

**A/N : **huhhhh mianhae *sujud dikaki reader. Jeongmal mianhae saya selalu lamaaaa apdet fic ini, pasti sudah mati bosan menunggu dan membacanya =='

Dan minta maaf lagi karena aku sibuk dan sepertinya akan lebih sibuk... ditambah ada ff lain yg lagi kugarap THE DAWN, mohon dbaca juga ya.. *ngarep

Jadi... maafkan aku apdetnya akan bikin reader lumutan, itu pun untung kalo dlanjut *PLAK

Cerita makin tidak mengundang heoh?

Ah plis berikan masukan, **kritik dan saran**, every comment is allowed ^^

So, mind to leave comment please?

.**special thanks to :**

**Guest**

** .92 : oh, jgn2 kita satu line?! *ganyambung**

**Dincubie**

**charolinElf : yah… namanya jg udh tua, rabun kn wajar *PLAK**

** .5, chiikyumin, kyuminalways89, **

**jirania : msh pendek *gantung diri* gak usah repot2 mukulin aku ^^**

**NiMin Shippers, 333LG (mian lama apdet *bow*), guest, elfwidya (iya, pdhl ada pake bintang 3, dsini tandanya ilang =='), , YefahcloudsomniaKMS dan Han-RJ**

**Makasih, review lagi ya guys *kecup satu2***


	10. Chapter 10

OLEANDER

CHAPTER 10

_An abstract word, __**love**__._

_Tak lebih adalah nama lain untuk __**racun.**_

_Yang mengiming-imingi tentang kebahagiaan, membuatmu bodoh sesaat, lalu mengincar kematianmu perlahan._

_Sampai kau menyadari nama lain berikutnya untuk cinta adalah __**oleander**__ yang tidak nyata._

…

"Omoooo banyak sekali sayurannya Kyu! Sejak kapan kau bisa memakan ini semua huh?"

Sungmin menampakkan tampang polosnya yang penuh semangat ketika Kyuhyun mulai menghambur-hamburkan kantung belanja yang di bawanya di atas meja makan. Wajahnya lelah dan kusut, sementara tanggapan keterlaluan polos Sungmin hanya membuatnya semakin ingin memakan apa saja, terutama jika ia di ingatkan lagi pada…

Aishh..

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia sudah setengah mati berusaha melupakan bentakan ahjumma sangar tadi. Omelan tepatnya, ketika Kyuhyun mulai merasa kelelahan dan memilih duduk di belakang stand daripada melayani pembeli, justru memaki dan memberi tatap membunuh pada setiap yang menawar. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah melihat karyawan sepemalas itu? Di tambah serentetan panjang saat melempar-lempar tidak ikhlas sayur-sayuran miliknya sebagai upah Kyuhyun, kalau saja anak itu tidak tampan, sudah di pastikan ia sudah memukulinya dengan panci. Ah, wanita itu memang makhluk yang terlampau berisik ya?!

"Tentu saja! Ahjumma itu sangat baik sekali padaku!" sahutnya dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Apa besok kau akan pergi sekolah lagi? Maksudku… apa akan sampai malam begini lagi?"

Kali ini Sungmin tampak sedikit lebih serius meski ia tidak menatap langsung Kyuhyun, sibuk memindahkan seluruh sayuran ke dalam kulkas.

"Aku rasa besok giliran toko ikan menjijikkan…" keluh kyuhyun pelan.

"N-ne?!"

"ANNIYA! Maksudku IYA! Aku tentu saja harus sekolah! Kau tidak tahu ya aku ini murid teladan?!"

"Itu meragukan. Tapi… ck! Kenapa hari ini kau sangat berisik sih?!"

Pria itu tertawa geli, membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain salah tingkah. Yah, jika saja yang di hadapannya ini eunhyuk, teman sekelasnya yang terlalu bodoh, atau siapapun orang lainnya, ia pasti sudah membenturkan kepala orang itu ke meja. Tapi ini Sungmin! Pria manis yang apapun yang ia lakukan akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan, yang dalam keadaan bagaimana pun tak pernah gagal membuatnya semacam… berubah idiot? Entah apa namanya, tapi pria itu selalu membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir dengan benar, tidak mampu bernafas dengan baik, dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain bagaimana caranya membuat alasan agar dapat menatap wajah itu lama-lama, untuk rasa bosan yang sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah muncul. Rasanya selalu sama, kadar kebodohan yang tak pernah berkurang semenjak ia pertama menemukan manik _foxy _itu. Ia jatuh dan selalu jatuh untuk seorang pria bernama Lee Sungmin. PRIA! Ingat itu Kyuhyun bodoh!

Pria cantik yang mewakili setiap rasa manis di dunia. Oh, seseorang tolong hentikan Kyuhyun dari pikiran liarnya tentang pria kelinci ini atau otak mesumnya akan bekerja semakin baik.

Dan Sungmin benar soal satu hal, bocah ini mulai berisik, kentara sekali salah tingkah dengan sesuatu yang bahkan Sungmin tak mengerti apa dan kenapa. Wajahnya memerah, sedikit. Ia sedang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya, tentu saja.

"Kyu…"

Melepaskan lobak di tangannya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari seberang meja dengan tatap yang sulit di artikan, sedikit bersemburat merah yang semakin lama semakin terlihat. Sementara kyuhyun tidak (lagi) begitu memerhatikan, menyibukkan diri dengan kaleng soda di permukaan bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Aku… kesepian."

"MWO?!"

Oh, ia hampir menelan kaleng itu.

"Kau… merindukanku?"

Tersenyum miring. Ya, menyeringai lebih akurat. Terutama ketika dilihatnya wajah Sungmin memrah hebat, membuatnya kembali lebih percaya diri mengerjai bocah itu. Otak jahilnya sedikit muncul kembali ke permukaan sepertinya.

PLUK! Lobak dan bayam mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun, menyangkut pada rambut cokelat sedikit ikalnya.

"A-aku bilang aku kesepian! Kau tuli, ya?!"

"Arasseo… berkata jujur saja sulit."

Sambil mengusap rambut keren _menurutnya yang ternoda benda hijau yang seumur hidup tidak akan pernah dia sukai itu, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya, sesaat kemudian kembali dengan membawa kertas manila lebar berwarna hijau dan sebuah spidol.

"Untuk apa itu Kyu? Kau bukan bermaksud mengajar playgroup atau sejenisnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun diam saja, mengambil gunting lalu secara cekatan memotong-motong kertas itu menjadi segiempat-segiempat kecil, seukuran panjang ibu jari. Lalu secara lihai tangannya tergerak mencoret setiap lembar dengan spidol, menulis sesuatu mungkin, Sungmin hanya menatap bingung tanpa sempat bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat serius di matanya, membuatnya kembali harus mengagumi pahatan wajah pria itu, seharusnya ia iri… sebagai pria ia harus iri setengah mati, tapi… ia justru menyukai untuk sekedar melihatnya, memerhatikannya, memilikinya jika boleh. Sudah tidak peduli dengan status gender atau apasaja itu, ia menyukai orang ini, begini saja tidak bisa?!

Setelah sesekali terlihat berfikir, wajah serius itu pelan-pelan luntur tepat ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berteriak "selesai!" untuk kegiatan tidak jelasnnya, kemudian mengulung-gulung setiap kertas tadi, memberi sebuah pita merah muda pada salah satunya.

Mengambil sebuah toples kaca, ia memasukkan semua gulungan itu setelah menghitungnya, semuanya ada dua puluh satu.

"Itu apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, tangannya sebenarnya tidak sabaran ingin menggapai sebuah gulungan yang di ikat warna pink, tapi tentunya tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat menghalangi.

"Teman-teman untukmu. Disetiap gulungan terdapat sebuah soal Matematika yang harus kau selesaikan, _hyung._ Satu saja setiap hari. Jika kau berhasil menjawab dengan benar, kau boleh meminta hadiah apa saja, tapi jika salah, bersiap-siaplah menerima hukuman dariku. Dan satu lagi, gulungan berpita merah muda itu tidak boleh kau buka sebelum semua soal terbuka. Bagaimana?"

"T-tapi aku lemah dalam Matematika, Kyu!"

"Kalau begitu siapkan dirimu untuk hukumannya. Semoga beruntung!"

Namja itu menyeringai kelewat lebar sembari mengambil langkah ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih merasa dibodohi. Rasanya apapun yang terjadi siang tadi, walau ia di paksa memikul beban puluhan kilo, ketika pulang dan melihat Sungmin, semuanya terangkat seketika, ketika ia bisa mengerjai namja itu, seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia di keruk untuk menggantikan setiap rasa lelah tadi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun merasa… pulang. Yah, sesuatu yang menjadi tujuanmu untuk beristirahat, tempat yang kau yakini paling nyaman di antara setiap sudut bumi, hal yang kau akan selalu berbalik dan kembali padanya, bahkan hal yang dimana pun kau berada, kau selalu berpikir tentangnya dan mulai menghitung waktu kapan kira-kira bisa menemuinya, lagi. Alasannya untuk pulang, Lee Sungmin.

Dan…

"Jangan harap kau menang! Aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana hukumanmu! Haha."

Pria itu tersenyum sinting, tidak lebih waras dari sebelumnya.

Kedua orang pria berjas elegan itu masih mengobrol di sebuah ruang kerja pribadi yang luas. Seorang pria dengan jas putih dan pakaian berwarna senada tampak santai di balik kacamata tipisnya, bersender di kursi seberang meja seraya menyeruput _black coffee_ yang masih mengepul. Pria lainnya melepas jas abu-abunya, tapi wajahnya sedikit pun tidak berubah, masih menampakkan keseriusan yang sama. Beberapa kali ia menumpukan siku di atas meja hanya untuk memijat pelipisnya yang seperti akan meledak.

Knock.. knock…

Ketukan di pintu mencairkan mereka sejenak dari suasana lengang namun sarat ketegangan tadi, seorang pria muda dengan jas formal berwarna cokelat memasuki ruangan. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas tidak lebih rileks dari kedua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tuan Lee…" sapanya teramat sopan seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam, seolah ia tak ingin bangkit dan menatap ekspresi murka yang dia tebak akan segera memenuhi ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah berhasil menemukan anakku?" tanyanya langsung, menatap tajam pria muda yang sekaarang gemetaran itu.

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan… kami sudah berusaha mencarinya di seluruh Seoul, tapi…"

"Haissh! Apa kerja kalian ha?! Mencari satu orang saja kenapa tidak bisa?!"

Dia benar, tuan Lee pasti marah besar sekarang. Ia mungkin harus bersiap mencari pekerjaan baru sekarang. Mendesah kuat mengigat bagaimana Lee Sungmin selama ini adalah orang yang selalu membela dan melindunginya, tapi sekarang ia terancam didepak dari pekerjaan karena bocah itu pula.

"Tenanglah SungJin. Bukankah kau bilang anakmu kemarin barusaja memberitahumu bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu mencarinya?"

Pria dengan sulaman nama Cho YeongHwan di jas putihnya itu bangkit berdiri untuk menengahi. Di tepuk-tepuknya punggung sahabatnya itu sampai akhirnya pria itu menyerah, memilih menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi dia anakku… dan dia tidak sekuat anak laki-laki normal lainnya." Kali ini suara itu bernada putus asa.

Ia memagut jasnya seperti ingin menghancurkan benda mahal itu. Ia tidak peduli. Memangnya ayah mana yang sanggup memikirkan yang lain sementara anaknya sedang tidak jelas keberadaannya?

"Bagaimana menurutmu. Mati cepat tapi dengan bahagia, atau tersiksa dalam waktu yang lama? Mana yang lebih baik?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lee Sungjin mendelik pada sahabatnya, pria itu tampak tidak begitu ambil pusing, ia lalu menyeruput dan menghabiskan sekaligus gelas kopinya sebelum menjawab. Tersenyum singkat dengan mimik sulit di simpulkan.

"Kau lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya."

**Sungmin POV**

Demi Tuhan aku akan membunuhnya!

Ya, aku harus membunuh anak itu sebelum usiaku habis oleh keriput dan kebotakan, atau lebih parah sebelum otakku benar-benar meledak.

Sepertinya aku harus menulis catatan ini besar-besar agar aku tidak lupa menyambutnya dengan sebilah pedang saat ia pulang nanti. Dan aku melakukannya, menulis dendamku dengan spidol merah, menebalinya beberapa kali, ck, ini benar-benar horror kau tahu?!

Aku menelungkupkan wajahku lagi ke atas meja, ke atas kertas lusuh yang mau ku pelototi berapa lama pun tetap tidak akan berubah, kecuali jika aku memakannya dan itu benar-benar hampir kulakukan. Aku frustasi! Sudah jelas kan?! Ini sudah hampir malam, Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan pulang dan jika melihat aku masih seperti ini ia pasti akan tertawa keras-keras bahkan berguling-guling di atas atap karena kelewat bahagia. Lalu… lalu… aku bergidik. Hukuman apa memang yang ia rancang untukku? Senyumannya waktu itu benar-benar mengerikan!

Kembali menekuni kertas hijau itu, berharap sebuah mukjizat mendatangiku. Dan…. Taraaaaa!

Aku melempar diriku ke lantai. Ini masih sama. Masih kosong karena aku sama sekali tidak dapat memikirkan sedikit saja jawabannya. Apa-apaan dia?! Dia pasti sengaja membuat soal semengerikan ini.

Lim

Hyaaaaaaaaaa dia pasti bermaksud membunuhku pelan-pelan! Omelku gusar.

Baiklah! Aku menyerah!

Aku melirik pada jam dinding, tidak sampai setengah jam lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang, dia mengatakan begitu tadi pagi. Dan aku serta merta tidak mampu menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Aneh huh? Aku juga merasa begitu. Seharusnya aku marah kan? Tapi… rasanya tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan di dunia selain melihatnya pulang sambil tersenyum. Meski kentara sekali wajahnya lelah, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum dan memamerkan apa yang ia bawa.

Membuatku mengerti kenapa _umma_ adalah orang pertama yang selalu menyambut ayahku ketika ia pulang dan orang yang paling gelisah saat menungguinya. Melihatnya di pintu, melihat sosok lelahnya… membuatmu ingin mmenghambur ke pelukannya dan sekedar menawari secangkir teh atau sedikit pijatan. Hanya agar ia tersenyum.

Ah…

Aku meraba dada kiriku, sedikit sesak. Tapi tetap, terimakasih Tuhan. Aku bahagia….

**Kyuhyun POV**

Seluruh badanku terasa lengket dan bau. Yah, hari ini aku bekerja di toko daging, ck! Sungguh tidak elit.

Tapi masa bodoh. Ketika melihat arlojiku yang menandakan waktunya pulang, maka yang ada di pikiranku hanya…

Bagaimana cara aku aku tersenyum tidak terlalu lebar saat melihatnya nanti? Melihatnya lagi untuk pertama kali setelah seharian yang menyiksa, yang membuatku merasa nyaris sesak nafas karena tidak menemukannya di sekitarku.

Bagaimana cara agar tidak terlalu bodoh ketika berada dalam radius cukup dekat disisinya? Haruskah aku berhenti memasukkan udara kehidung dan paru-paruku? Karena aroma namja itu benar-benar membuatku hilang akal. Bukan tentang lilac atau vanilla, ia tidak menggunakan parfum apa-apa, tapi menguarkan aroma manis tersendiri.

Hanya bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menatapnya lama-lama dan ia tidak menyadari itu?

Aku… jatuh untuknya. Tapi tentu saja tidak bersedia menjatuhkan harga diriku yang teramat berharga. Setidaknya di hadapan bocah bodoh itu.

.

Tidak begitu menyadari ketika aku justru berlari kegirangan dari pasar menuju rumah, namun berdiri tidak sabar di antara semak di belakang pintu. Oh, ini masih jam 6:44 sementara aku mengatakan akan pulang pukul tujuh atau lewat. Aku harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit. Dan itu neraka!

Sedikit tersenyum… ah, tidak, tersenyum demikian lebar dan gila ketika melihatnya berdiri di depan teras dengan mata mencari-cari gelisah. Menungguku, eh?

Astaga! Aku bisa saja melompat sekarang. Aku hampir meledak! Tinggal sedikit lagi aku pasti akan meledak karena bahagia.

Dua orang itu saling memberikan deathglare terbaik masing-masing. Tentu saja Sungmin kalah telak, tapi tentu ia tidak mau menyerah, sebuah spatula panjang telah mengabdikan diri di tangan kanannya untuk memperlancar aksi protes Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku soal seperti itu hah?! Ingin aku mati sakit kepala?!"

"Jangan salahkan otakku yang terlalu jenius! Aku mana bias memikirkan soal yang lebih mudah dari itu?!" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, menyeringai lebar.

"Aissh!"

Dan spatula itu benar-benar menjalankan misi mendarat-di-kepala-kyuhyun-yang-sangat-jenius dengan sukses.

"Baiklah. Terserah. Jadi apa hukumannya?!" dengus Sungmin, bertahan dengan deathglarenya, mungkin saja itu sedikit membantu agar Kyuhyun tidak member hukuman yang aneh-aneh?

Entahlah, sepertinya pikirannya akan salah.

Namja itu menyeringai kian… iblis.

TBC

**PENGUMUMAN**

**AKU… eung… tidak melanjutkan the dawn di FFn lagi, tp diWP…**

**Dan sedang berpikir untuk melakukan yang sama pada oleander. Mungkin hanya akan publish oneshot2 **

**Oleander udah chap 11 , dan… kurasa ini postingan terakhir.**

**Harap tidak protes, dan jika masih mau baca, just visit .com**


End file.
